


когда домой вернёшься ты, вернусь и я

by Taytao



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytao/pseuds/Taytao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот что Баки кажется, он помнит. Как пишет в окопах письмо Стиву, следы в грязи, оттиски солдатских ботинок на земле. От холода ломит пальцы. Он пишет письмо, но что-то не складывается, какой в этом смысл? Он пишет письмо, но хочет вернуться домой. Тогда сложится, думает он — всё сложится, когда они оба вернутся домой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	когда домой вернёшься ты, вернусь и я

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [your homecoming will be my homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700717) by [lupinely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinely/pseuds/lupinely). 



> Наташа/Сэм на очень заднем плане.  
> Стандартный набор ворнингов для пост!ЗС: насилие, пытки, потеря личности и т.д. (весь рейтинг в основном тут)  
> Также мат и пара немного неаппетитных подробностей.

 

 

 

 

 

 

ушли мои я без тебя,только сам остался;  
бессветный призрак,словный или мнимый,

(почти кто-то всегда который никто)

никто который,пока они с тобой не возвратятся,  
проводит навечно его одиночества  
во сне,как их глаза открылись твоим утром

_е.е. каммингс, «your homecoming will be my homecoming»_

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

В квартире никого нет, кроме Баки; Стив пробирается внутрь через окно, капли дождя цепляются к его волосам и ресницам, он приземляется на паркет. Рот у него мрачно изогнут, а глаза темны. Снаружи ливень хлещет по окнам и омывает город до чистоты.

Баки приносит Стиву полотенце. Стив принимает его, не глядя на Баки, ерошит им волосы и оставляет на плечах. Под ногами у него растекается небольшая лужа.

— Где все? — спрашивает он безразличным голосом.

— Не здесь.

Стив смотрит в сторону тёмной кухни, где Баки сидел, пока ждал его. Нигде в квартире не горит свет; Баки слишком привык к темноте, чтобы включать его, когда остальных нет.

— Я спать, — говорит Стив, всё ещё не глядя на Баки, и уходит по коридору, оставляя за собой мокрые следы.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Баки, потому что очевидно что-то случилось.

Стив закрывает дверь спальни, не говоря ни слова. Баки приносит другое полотенце и вытирает лужи на полу. Сэм и Наташа должны скоро вернуться. Он подождёт их. Он не устал. Он возвращается на кухню и берёт свой нож, прижимает подушечку большого пальца к острию, кладёт обратно на стойку.

Эта квартира стала… своего рода базой, полагает Баки. Неофициальной. Осталось немного мест, где можно безопасно залечь, пока остатки Щ.И.Т.а и «Гидры» пытаются добить друг друга. «Между ними больше нет разницы», — сказал Стив, когда Баки спросил, что он будет делать. Наташа согласилась, а Сэм знал, когда нельзя отступать. Они работают самостоятельно, — официально на Фьюри, но в действительности они отвечают в первую очередь самим себе, — чтобы наверняка не осталось ничего от обеих организаций. Они используют эту квартиру для встреч и обмена информацией во время заданий. Баки, которому больше негде жить, практически поселился тут, а остальные проводят больше времени здесь, чем у себя, так что… это тяжело оценивать вот так, думает Баки. Теперь ему всё тяжело оценивать. Он знает, что когда-то знал эти значения, но больше не может поднять их из глубин памяти. Оттенки смыслов, которые не складываются в общую картину. Он раскрывает и сжимает пальцы левой руки — пустой — и слушает, как бежит вода в душе; Стив замёрз, устал и злится, и кажется дальше, чем может позволить пространство квартиры.

Баки проводит пальцем по рукояти ножа. Один два три четыре. Переворачивает и считает снова. Он не уверен, что именно он считает. С ним так бывает иногда — он сбивается и не знает, с чего начать заново. Один два три четыре. Ему нравится вес ножа в руке. Остальные знают это, и им неуютно. Он видит, как они следят за его руками. Они больше рады, когда в них ничего нет, но от этого в нём просыпается пустота. Ему нужно держаться за что-нибудь. Прижимать подушечки пальцев. Плоская сторона лезвия. Стив не пользуется никаким оружием, кроме щита. Когда он смотрит, как Баки готовится к заданию, крепя ножи и прочее оружие к ремням, он выглядит мрачным и недовольным, будто никогда не салютовал ему на поле боя, после того как Баки выносил кому-нибудь мозги из снайперской винтовки. Впрочем, может, он и правда так не делал. Детали ускользают от Баки. И не спросишь о таком: _винтовка, из которой я убивал людей до того, как у меня было оправдание, — ты помнишь, как она выглядела? Я тебя держал когда-нибудь на прицеле и смотрел, как мышцы перекатываются у тебя под кожей?_ Плохая тема для беседы. Баки теперь вообще не особенно хорош в беседах.

Сэм и Наташа пробираются через ход на крыше; Наташу не слышно, различить можно только напряжённое дыхание Сэма — он сдерживается, но у Баки тренированный слух. Никто никогда не входит через сраную входную дверь. Они тоже заливают пол водой, и Баки, тот ещё уборщик, по-прежнему не зная, что делать со своими руками, — никогда не зная до конца, — бросает полотенце, наступает на него ногой в носке и вытирает пол.

— Найдётся ещё парочка таких для нас? — спрашивает Сэм.

Он не дрожит, но мог бы, думает Баки; он почти слышит, как стучат зубы, словно гильзы отскакивают от пола снова и снова. У Наташи волосы липнут к коже, к шее. Она раздражена.

— Стив вернулся?

— Ага.

Воду в душе уже не слышно. Баки не заметил, что её выключили. Спальня Стива темна, тиха и далека.

Он приносит ещё два полотенца и протягивает их Сэму с Наташей. Сэм встряхивается, как собака, и вода разлетается повсюду.

— Прости.

— Ага.

Баки не вытирает её.

— Не хочешь свет включить? — спрашивает Сэм.

Баки щёлкает выключателем светильника и чувствует себя совсем открытым — насекомое, разрезанное на лабораторном столе, дёргается кишками наружу, чтобы всем было лучше видно. Голова начинает болеть, как она всегда болит — медленно, давяще, словно кто-то душит его, зажимая рот рукой, и он не может пошевелиться, пока кислород вытекает из лёгких, его нужно оживить дефибриллятором, прямым ударом тока в сердце.

Он уходит на кухню и набирает два стакана воды, ставит их на стойку — просто чтобы занять руки чем-нибудь. Наташа смотрит на них.

— Ты же заметил, что мы только что из-под ливня, да? — в её голосе — тепло, которое Баки не может понять.

Сэм берёт стакан и залпом осушает его, кадык медленно скользит по горлу, а Наташа — не улыбаясь, но почти — берёт второй и делает пару глотков.

— Стив ведь в курсе, что здесь только две спальни? — спрашивает Сэм. — Я хочу сказать, мы несколько месяцев пользуемся этой базой. Пора бы уже поделиться.

Баки берёт его пустой и наполовину полный Наташин стаканы и ставит их в раковину.

— Давайте спать, — говорит Наташа. — Утром ещё отчёты. Я еле на ногах стою.

Сэм протягивает руку и проводит по её влажным волосам.

— Хорошо.

У них уже есть схема для тех ночей, когда все четверо собираются вместе и Стив занимает одну из спален. На кровати могут поместиться двое, а на полу есть матрас, который Сэм принёс из своей квартиры. На нём и спит Баки. Сэм с Наташей ложатся на кровать, хотя каждый раз и предлагают спать на полу по очереди. Баки нравится матрас на полу. Он старый и тонкий, и можно почувствовать неровные половицы под ним, слушать дыхание Сэма и Наташи и не быть так близко, чтобы прикоснуться к ним, или ранить их, или разбудить их, когда посреди ночи он дрожит и втягивает воздух приоткрытым ртом, а его сердце впустую толкает кровь к металлу руки.

— Стив — говнюк, — сонно говорит Сэм, когда свет потушен и они пытаются заснуть, Баки лежит на спине и смотрит в потолок, Наташа — свернувшись на боку, в венце рыжих волос на подушке.

— Да спи ты уже, — бормочет она, и Сэм, наверное, так и делает, потому что не отвечает.

Баки на самом деле мало спит. Может, два или три часа там, где остальные — шесть. Его сердце бьётся слишком громко. В ушах — звенит; врачи сказали, что это скоро пройдёт, но за несколько месяцев так и не прошло, и Баки уверен, что врачи понятия не имеют, о чём говорят, когда дело касается его. Он их не винит. Лежит с открытыми глазами поверх одеяла, пока не провалится в сон и не вынырнет из него через пару часов, распахнув глаза, _бум,_ думает он и слышит, как залп артиллерии эхом отражается от соседнего дома.

Бах щёлк _удар сердца_ бум, три два пять — нет, не то — бах-щёлк- _бум,_ он открывает глаза, полоса света ползёт вверх по стене так быстро, что у него перехватывает дыхание, и он перекатывается с постели на пол, вставая на колено, и смотрит на Сэма с Наташей: они ещё спят, спина к спине, Наташа — поджав ноги к груди, Сэм — растянувшись на животе, его глаза скрыты за тенью.

Баки тихо выскальзывает из комнаты. В коридоре темно, мокрые полотенца так и лежат с прошлой ночи на полу, где они их оставили. Баки поднимает их, несёт на кухню и развешивает на спинках стульев у стойки.

 

 

-

 

 

Наташа заходит на кухню, одетая в тренировочные штаны и футболку, волосы собраны в высокий хвост; за ней идёт Сэм — босиком, пижамные штаны болтаются у него низко на бёдрах; последним входит Стив, в джинсах и куртке, его рот сомкнут в ту же строгую линию, которую Баки знает уже слишком хорошо, не знает совсем.

— Ладно, — говорит Стив, — делимся отчётами.

Баки из них единственный, у кого не было заданий прошлой ночью — он получает их реже, чем остальные, но ему всё равно, потому что ему не нравятся те, которые ему выпадают (иди туда, убей тех, не попадись никому на глаза, не дай себя поймать, просто убедись, что они мертвы); он открывает холодильник и достаёт пакет апельсинового сока, почти пустой. Он поровну делит остатки с Сэмом, который пристально за ним следит и улыбается, когда Баки толкает ему стакан.

— Добавь его в список, — говорит Баки.

Сэм лениво отдаёт честь, его рот изгибается.

— Есть, сэр.

— Может, соберёмся? — говорит Стив.

Баки отпивает сок. Когда Сэм заканчивает писать список продуктов, Баки тянет листок к себе и дописывает неровными буквами внахлёст «без мякоти» в строчку с апельсиновым соком.

— Такой привередливый, — шепчет Сэм, потому что Наташа подробно расписывает Стиву, что они вчера делали.

Баки не вслушивается. Он наблюдает, как пальцы Сэма держат стакан, как двигается Наташин рот. Ему нравятся эти мелкие детали. Они заземляют; они удерживают его здесь, в этом моменте, и он не думает о числах, о ранах от пуль, о пожаре в лесу, от которого он уходил.

— Не люблю мякоть, — упрямо говорит Баки.

— А я вот люблю, — всё ещё вполголоса.

Наташа и Стив до сих пор не закончили. Стив мрачен, как грозовая туча. У Баки снова начинает болеть голова. Рука Сэма лежит на стойке совсем рядом с его.

— Тогда купи себе свой чёртов сок, — говорит Баки, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь, и линия рта Сэма меняется на мягкую.

Он мажет большим пальцем по костяшкам у Баки на ладони и прячет улыбку за стаканом. От его прикосновения кожу обжигает, как льдом. Сэм — единственный, кто дотрагивается до него. Наташа слишком осторожна, а Стив слишком… Стив…

…смотрит на них двоих, и Баки не в состоянии распознать углы его лица. Он знает, что раньше мог. Стиву ничего не удавалось скрыть от него. Но может, он и тут ошибается. Может, он ошибался и тогда.

Вот что его бесит во всём этом. Нельзя верить даже собственному, мать его, мозгу, когда он пытается заполнить пробелы, так как что вообще Баки по-настоящему знал? Какие у него есть истины, чтобы удержаться с их помощью в том, что на самом деле реально? Ни хрена у него нет. У Стива плечи шире, чем Баки думает, они должны быть, и это ли не показатель? Даже те его фрагменты, которые старше всего, что «Гидра» с ним сделала, больше не узнают Стива.

— Что насчёт тебя? — спрашивает Наташа, заправляя пару выпавших прядей за уши. Она сидит на стуле, подобрав ноги под себя, и проматывает страницы на экране своего телефона — возможно, что-то новое от её связных. — Достал информацию?

— Нет.

Она поднимает на Стива удивлённый взгляд.

— Нет?

— Нет, — повторяет Стив без объяснений.

Сэм смотрит на Наташу, затем на Стива.

— Ты же сам хотел обменяться отчётами, старик.

Стив пожимает плечами. Баки только сейчас замечает, что у него засохшая кровь на разбитых пальцах.

— Где твои перчатки? — спрашивает он, потому что как иначе; потому что он не вспомнил, как говорить этим голосом, но не может держать рот закрытым, и тогда происходит вот что: жёсткая линия рта Стива, раскол по челюсти, его взгляд ускользает, когда Баки ловит его, не те углы, не те углы.

— Забыл про них, — говорит Стив, встаёт из-за стойки и уходит по коридору в сторону спален.

Сэм и Наташа смотрят друг на друга. Баки смотрит туда, где были руки Стива и думает, как странно, что кровь у него всё ещё того же цвета.

— Он даже не ходил, — говорит Наташа. Судя по голосу, она злится. — Он даже не ходил на своё задание.

У Сэма изумлённый вид.

— Уверена?

— Нет, — она прижимает пальцы к виску и надавливает. — Не знаю. У нас осталась еда? Или вы двое прикончили хлопья?

Баки поднимается, достаёт пачку «Чериос» из шкафчика и протягивает ей. Её улыбка хрупкая и надломленная по краям.

— Спасибо, Джеймс.

Она принимает из его рук тарелку, которую он так же достаёт для неё.

Снова появляется Стив, теперь со щитом за плечами.

— Вернусь позже, — говорит он.

Они дают ему уйти. Квартира кажется маленькой и чужой, когда его нет, тесной и душной, когда он здесь.

Баки смотрит, как Наташа насыпает «Чериос» в тарелку. Сэм кладёт руку ему на плечо.

— Хочешь съездить со мной за продуктами? Ты давно тут один сидишь.

— Всего несколько дней, — машинально отвечает Баки.

Раскрывает и сжимает пальцы левой руки. Бах щёлк бум. Пустые гильзы падают на линолеум. У него нож на внешней стороне бедра, и он знает, что Сэм с Наташей знают об этом.

— Пойдём, — говорит Сэм, и Баки соглашается, потому что прикосновение Сэма тёплое, и Баки тянется к этому теплу и не думает об иглах, о руках, о крыльях, о бликах солнца на стали. Не думает, как опутывал леской крылья Сэма и дёргал вниз, как приятно было поймать его и сбросить.

 

 

-

 

 

Вот что Баки кажется, он помнит: Стив — его глаза широко раскрыты. Они одни в темноте, потому что в темноте они совсем одни, и у Баки чужая кровь под ногтями и дым в горле, и Стив смотрит на него так, словно увидел, что спускается лавина или вздыбилась земля, чтобы поглотить их.

— Я думал, что опоздал, — говорит Стив. Он выглядит совсем не так, как Баки его помнит, это раздражает, но у него тот же голос, те же глаза, тяжесть его рук — та же. Его зубы — на нижней губе, впиваются, впиваются. — Я думал… я думал, ты… о боже… скажи что-нибудь, — он берёт лицо Баки в свои ладони.

Баки закрывает глаза.

— Ты мне снился, — говорит он. — Кажется. Кажется, это были сны. Когда они проводили свои тесты. Ты пришёл за мной и вытащил оттуда.

— Скажи мне, что я не опоздал, — говорит Стив. — Баки. О боже.

Его большой палец замирает ненадолго над нижней губой Баки; за теплом его руки следует холод.

Баки хочет, чтобы Стив прикасался к нему везде, и не знает, как выразить это словами. Как сказать такое? _Здесь, и здесь, и вот здесь,_ оттянутый воротник рубашки, прикосновение к груди прямо под его жетонами, металл на коже, кожа на коже.

Вот что Баки кажется, он помнит: границы стран и линии фронтов, которые они пересекают с Коммандос, луну долгой ночи, их тени, что призраками падают на землю. Глаза Стива в темноте. Сдавленный резкий смех. Увядшие листья под снегом. Своё дыхание, его видно в воздухе, краску от холода на щеках Стива. Безмолвие луны. Приклад винтовки у плеча, перезарядку, движения своих рук, гильзы, пойманные прежде, чем они ударятся о землю. Снег, которым забрасывает угли бывшего костра. Шипение огня. Птиц в подлеске, даже среди зимы. Задержанный выдох. Тяжесть в груди, тяжесть своего тела. Стива, рисующего на земле план перемещений руками в перчатках, руки художника, ставшие оружием. Пар от тёплой крови на снегу. Грязь у него на ботинках, грязь у него под ногтями, грязь у него во рту, когда солдат «Гидры» держит его лицом в землю и прижимает дуло пистолета к затылку. Сколько осталось пуль и Стива с кровью на зубах, на губах, по всему рту.

Вот что Баки кажется, он помнит. Вот что приходит на ум, когда он думает: Стив. Когда он думает: раньше. Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, Стив с кровью во рту и кровью на перчатках и кровь, сталь, дым выхлопов. Три два пять пять семь восемь девять один. Назови мне своё имя и звание, солдат. Назови мне своё имя и звание. Назови мне своё _имя и звание и где ты вырос и какого цвета солнце над домом где умерла твоя мать и как у тебя сбивается сердце когда стоишь спиной к стене…_

_солдат…_

_назови мне своё имя и звание, солдат…_

 

 

-

 

 

В супермаркете шумно и многолюдно, и Сэм извиняется сразу же, как они входят, потому что знает, как Баки этого не любит; многоножки ползут по спине, и каждая лапка задевает нерв, ниже ниже ниже от одной только мысли о всех этих людях, которые могут его увидеть, которые видят его. Это нелепо. И нечестно, в самом деле; Баки, который был, Баки, который свободно ходил по бруклинским улицам семьдесят лет назад, и солдат «Гидры», их зима — они оба безо всяких усилий сливались с толпой. Они без труда знали, где стоять, куда идти, на что смотреть — непринуждённая лёгкость и грация. Баки, который есть, ничего этого не может, у него на загривке волосы встают дыбом, и он приглаживает их рукой со злостью и раздражением; это всего лишь супермаркет. Грёбаный супермаркет, они стоят в отделе фруктов, Сэм изучает бананы, а Баки не может дышать.

— Эй, — Сэм смотрит на него, — ты как?

Баки пожимает плечами.

— Со мной всё в порядке.

У него часто не выходит сокращать фразы. Потому что… он не знает, как это объяснить. Язык не приходит к нему так же легко, как раньше. Иногда русский проще. Привычнее. Венгерский тоже. Китайский отчасти. Что угодно приходит легче, чем язык, с которым он вырос. Он сорвался к своей почти-смерти, зная всего лишь пару способов послать нахуй на французском.

Лицо Сэма смягчается, но он ничего не говорит, только поворачивается, чтобы положить связку бананов в корзину, которую Баки держит на сгибе локтя. Убирая руку, он кладёт ладонь Баки на предплечье — тёплое уверенное прикосновение, точка удара.

— Какие яблоки хочешь? — спрашивает Сэм, переходя к прилавку с разными сортами.

Баки моргает, сбитый с толку.

— Не знаю. Красные.

Взгляд Сэма открытый и тёплый.

— «Красные», он говорит, — он вроде бы дразнит его, но тем не менее набирает красных яблок из разных ящиков, складывает их в пакет, подворачивает сверху и ставит в корзину Баки. — Держи, сержант, — добавляет он небрежно, и у Баки каменеет спина снизу доверху, позвонок за позвонком.

— Дьявол, — говорит Сэм, когда замечает. — Прости, старик, слушай, я не…

— Нет, — с нажимом говорит Баки. Сэм замолкает. — Со мной всё нормально.

Он сделает так, чтобы стало. Он не может дышать, а в грудь словно заехали кулаком и проломили кость, но на это не обязательно обращать внимание. Смотри, уже гаснет — удар тока в самом низу поясницы, словно человека воткнули в сеть к грозе, разряды статики бегут вниз по левой руке. 32-557-891. Назови мне своё имя и звание, солдат.

_Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, сержант, сто седьмой…_

Сэм молчит, просто наблюдает за Баки, приподняв руку, словно готовясь удержать его, если он начнёт падать. Баки опускает подбородок, осознает, что дрожит и с усилием заставляет себя перестать.

— Неловко вышло, — говорит он, скривив рот вниз, и Сэм нервно улыбается в ответ.

— Это я виноват, — говорит он. — Не подумал. Больше не буду.

— Нет, — перебивает Баки. — Всё в порядке. Сэм. — У его имени странный вкус, один мягкий слог, никаких жёстких граней как в слове, так и в человеке. — Мне… нравится. Это…

Непривычно. Не само по себе. Он помнит, что помнил, как другие звали его сержантом, давно, на другой войне, и в этом что-то… неправильное, наверное. По крайней мере, тогда. Но сейчас, на языке у Сэма, со знакомым склоном его плеч и заботливостью в ладони, это… пожалуй, лучше. Лучше, чем было. Другое, новое.

— Ну, тогда ладно, — говорит Сэм. Он улыбается. — Готов покорять отдел с соком?

Он не спрашивает: «Уверен?». Баки не знает, как оценить, насколько это важно, сколько для него значит, что Сэм впервые верит ему без вопросов.

Они берут два пакета апельсинового сока: один с мякотью, второй — без.

 

 

-

 

 

Грязь. На ней следы, оттиски солдатских ботинок на земле. От холода ломит пальцы. Он пишет письмо, не знает день, но вроде помнит месяц хотя бы — _ноябрь, 1943-й,_  — один чёрт неизвестно, когда оно дойдёт до Стива. Может, через несколько недель. Может, в следующем году. А может, ещё позже.

Карандаш царапает бумагу, углы загнуты внутрь, края помяты. Он вытирает глаза тыльной стороной покрасневшей ладони. Не знает, где оставил перчатки. Надо найти, пока их кто-нибудь не прибрал. Но он пишет дальше и не произносит ни слова.

_Это пока только второе моё письмо. Можешь не волноваться, что какое-то не дошло. Я на самом деле мало что могу сказать, но это кажется очень важным, как если я не скажу об этом сейчас, то больше никогда не смогу. Может, ты даже никогда не прочтёшь этого. Мог бы ты поверить, если окажется, что я не всё тебе рассказал? Я вижу, как ты киваешь. Я вижу, как ты говоришь, что я никогда не рассказываю тебе всё._

_Привычка, наверное._

_Если бы ты был здесь, я бы сошёл с ума. Вот правда. Они бы никогда не сделали из меня солдата. Мы должны быть единым целым, командой. Я прикрываю спину им, а они — мне. Если бы ты был здесь, я бы закрывал от пуль только тебя. Я дерьмовый солдат, и они это знают. Поэтому я здесь, а ты нет. Как-то они догадались. Оставили тебя дома и сделали из меня солдата, какого хотели. Им же хуже, ведь ты мог бы повести за собой сотню человек, и те бы пули отхаркивали ради тебя. Сотню тысяч. Но я им ничего не скажу._

_Я вижу, как ты качаешь головой. Баки, что за бред ты несёшь? Я сам не знаю, парень._ _Я вижу, как ты ускользаешь от меня. Я вижу тебя, когда закрываю глаза. Знаешь, я держу винтовку в руках; за веками._

_Извини. Слушай… когда я вернусь домой, я расскажу тебе всё как есть. Всё станет понятно, когда я вернусь домой._

Только он не возвращается домой. Спустя пять недель он просыпается на базе «Гидры» (бах щёлк _бум_ ) с жёсткими словами во рту (32-557-891), и голубые глаза, глаза Стива, смотрят на него сверху, холодные радужки, тёплые руки. Стив не получил его письмо, потому что Стива уже не было в стране, и смысла в этом до сих пор никакого нет, и ни один из них не возвращается домой.

Проходит ещё несколько недель, и Баки цепляется за жизнь на развороченной стене вагона. Он чувствует себя выпущенной пулей, которая рвётся вперёд к своей цели. Прямо в сердце, разрезая желудочки и артерии, сопутствующий ущерб, колёса поезда как похоронный звон, ба-бах-ба-бах. Никому здесь не дают вторых шансов. Стив тянется к нему и выглядит так, словно его сердце уносит лавиной. Баки думает: _чёрт, всё равно не складывается._

Когда он падает и видит, как Стив сжимается, его лицо заслонено, остановлено, закрыто на ремонт, он думает: _О-о…_ А потом его сердце останавливается. Наверное, он умрёт ещё до того, как ударится о землю.

Поезд уносится прочь. Холод гор. Он не помнит удара. Может, это значит, что его и не было.

 

 

-

 

 

Он помнит, как просыпается, животом прижимаясь к спине Стива, их кожа липкая от июльской жары, квартирка Стива слишком маленькая, чтобы нормально проветриваться. На потолке, словно крылья птиц, шумит вентилятор, толкая горячий воздух.

Стив поворачивается. Размыкает губы. Баки тянется и…

Нет. Такого никогда не было. Может, ему это снилось.

Не происходило на самом деле.

 

 

-

 

 

— Почему ты хорошо ко мне относишься?

Они сидят в машине и едут обратно. Сэм ведёт. Баки держит на коленях пакет с хлебом и яйцами, чтобы они не повредились. Сэм даже не удивляется вопросу.

— Не знаю, — говорит он, включая левый поворотник. — Чем-то ты к себе располагаешь.

Баки смеётся, не в состоянии сдержаться: нестройные звуки режут ухо, словно кто-то не может взять аккорд на пианино. Хотя бы в этом он уверен — это неправда. Даже Баки, который был, не очень-то к себе располагал. Слишком ловко резал улыбкой, усмешкой, издёвкой. Слишком хорошо дрался, чтобы по-хорошему пожать руку. Единственный, кто оставался рядом — это Стив, но только потому, что Баки держался за него так крепко, что даже за тысячи километров, посреди войны, не смог его отпустить. Девушки липли к нему, пока он не переставал говорить нужные слова и не уходил домой к Стиву, где прислонялся к окну и курил одну сигарету за другой, пока не начинался дождь. Парням от него нужен был только его рот у них на члене, где-нибудь в тёмных подворотнях за барами, а на следующий день Баки сдирал им кожу со скул кольцами на правой руке, когда ловил их избивающими Стива в тех же самых подворотнях. На самом деле, он не может вспомнить, было ли последнее правдой. Но по ощущениям вполне похоже на правду.

С Баки, который есть, ладить ничуть не легче, чем с Баки, который был. Сэм должен это знать. Сэм точно знает.

— Я…— Баки поворачивает руку. Металл преломляет свет. — Ранил тебя. Сорвал с твоего неба.

— Ну, да…— Они уже почти на месте. Сэм смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, проверяя, не следят ли за ними. Он так делал всю дорогу. — А я пытался тебя пристрелить.

— Ты ни разу в меня не попал.

Сэм почти смеётся:

— Душка.

Он припарковывает машину, затем вздыхает. Искренность легко проступает на его лице, в тембре голоса. Баки не ждёт, что Сэм соврёт ему, но также он понятия не имеет, какого ответа ждёт. Он убил больше людей, чем Сэм встретил за всю свою жизнь.

— Я знаю, что ты вытащил Стива из реки, — говорит Сэм.

Баки сглатывает, горло сухое, болит.

— Ты не можешь этого знать.

Даже Баки не знает этого наверняка. Щёлк бах. Бум. Он помнит, как падал Стив, и помнит падение. Воздух со вкусом как у стали, как у дыма выхлопов; как лёд, и снег, и пробирающий до костей холод сна, от которого он не заслужил просыпаться. Он помнит удар воды, удар льда. Больно, словно горишь в аду. Больно, словно просыпаешься, протягиваешь руку, и рядом с тобой пусто, пустые коридоры, тёмные окна, и снаружи люди взрывают друг друга, и ты встаёшь и надеваешь форму, закидываешь за плечо винтовку. Он не помнит, вытаскивал ли Стива из воды. Он помнит свои установки.

Нож в ладони и как разрезает нервные окончания. Кровь, капли, воронки от пуль на земле. Воткни ему в глаз, сказал кто-то и не сказал зачем, и он послушался: зрительные нервы — разматываются, как варёные спагетти, поворот запястья, которое ему не принадлежит. Кровь из глазницы, кровь у него во рту, разбитую губу, молодец. Сломанную игрушку. Марионетку с руками, воздетыми над головой, мольбу, согнутую спину; пусти пулю ему в рот и пусти пулю ей в живот, и когда он просыпается, он просыпается, и просыпается, разряд тока, резинку между зубами, сжатыми так сильно, что смещается челюсть.

— Течение было слишком слабое, чтобы вынести его на берег, — говорит Сэм. — Кто ещё там был? Кто ещё мог это сделать?

Баки прижимает ладонь к глазам, прижимает, сильно, сильнее, пока перед ними не запляшут огни, думает: _сейчас они всё заберут, обнулят его, разбудят, и доска белоснежно чиста, чтобы снова залить её кровью._ Прижимает и прижимает, пока не почувствует мягкое прикосновение к запястью, Сэм отводит его руку от лица.

— Всё хорошо, — говорит он. — Всё хорошо.

Он поворачивает правую ладонь Баки вверх. Выпрямляет его пальцы и осторожно накрывает своими, Баки не сопротивляется, только смотрит, боль в горле стучит, _бам бам бам бам БАМ,_ и голова словно поле боя, пропитана кровью, следы вбиваются в грязь.

— Я объездил со Стивом полмира, когда мы искали тебя, — говорит Сэм. Какое-то время он молчит и затем: — И я это делал не только ради него.

Баки не знает, что сказать. Язык едва ворочается у него во рту, и он скрипит зубами, не осознавая, что делает, ожидая сопротивление резинки между ними и находя только кость.

— Пошли в дом, — говорит Сэм. Он сжимает пальцы Баки, отпускает. — Давай, старик. Не стоит тут рассиживаться у всех как ладони. Нэт лопнет, если нас увидит.

Баки кивает. Собирает пакеты, идёт за Сэмом в дом, вверх по лестнице до их этажа. Сэм говорит, Баки вытащил Стива на берег, когда тот иначе бы утонул, захлебнулся водой и погрузился на дно реки, обволакиваемый слабым течением. Баки не помнит, вытаскивал ли Стива, но помнит, как солнечный свет преломляется в серо-зелёной воде, когда он поднимает взгляд к поверхности и опускается глубже.

Сэм возится с ключами у входной двери. Баки смотрит, как выглядит свет на его лице, на линии шеи.

— Сэм, — произносит он беспомощно, тянется к нему и обхватывает руками.

 

 

-

 

 

Тёмные круги под его глазами никогда не проходят. Голос хриплый, подушечки пальцев стёрты настолько, что он уже не знает, остались там отпечатки или «Гидра» и это у него забрала. Он видел досье. Неполный список имён: убиты, казнены, если требовалось — забиты насмерть. Мужчины, женщины. Несколько раз — дети. Самой младшей было пять лет. Что, блять, она сделала, чтобы оказаться у «Гидры» на радаре? Родилась не в том мире, в мире, где существуют такие люди, как Баки, готовые приставить нож к твоему горлу, пистолет к твоему виску. Если убийство меняет цвет крови, то у Баки кровь самая тёмная. Если убийство меняет температуру крови, то кровь Баки не вытечет из вен.

 

 

-

 

 

Сэм кладёт руку ему на затылок, притягивает к себе, когда Баки уже думает отодвинуться. Тёплые пальцы. Он пахнет мылом и порошком, Наташиным шампунем с сиренью. Он проводит большим пальцем ему по шее, и затем Баки отстраняется. Тёплые карие глаза Сэма — изучают.

— За что это было? — спрашивает он.

Баки путается в словах, ловит их и не может удержать. Он с трудом отвечает хриплым голосом:

— Чем-то ты к себе располагаешь.

 

 

-

 

 

После полудня Сэм и Наташа снова уходят — с неохотой, о чём Баки знает, потому что подслушивает их тихий спор перед этим.

— Нельзя всё время просто оставлять его здесь, — говорит Наташа.

Баки может представить её: она рассеянно теребит рукава своей толстовки, её спина — прямая и напряжённая.

— Он в порядке, — говорит Сэм. — Ему уже лучше.

— Я не об этом, — отвечает Наташа.

— Я знаю, — говорит Сэм. Тишина. Баки пользуется возможностью, чтобы посмотреть — их окутывает свет кухонных ламп, Наташа прислоняется к Сэму, он обнимает её за плечи, вздыхает. — Я знаю, Нэт.

Вскоре после этого они уходят. Наташа выглядит серьёзной и опечаленной, её губы опущены вниз, и она задерживает взгляд на Баки, прежде чем отвернуться. Он пытается понять, о чём она думает, что могло заставить её рот так изогнуться, почему она не берёт Сэма за руку, когда ясно, что ей хочется, даже Баки видит.

Стив ещё не вернулся, и когда время переваливает за полночь, Баки перестаёт его ждать. Он устал, в ушах у него звенит — _я знаю, что ты вытащил Стива из реки_  — и он хочет хотя бы раз просто поспать: спокойно, без единой мысли. Он снимает футболку, убирает нож из крепления на бедре. Не знает, зачем носит его. В ближайшем будущем он никому не собирается втыкать его в шею, если можно судить по тому, как дрожат у него руки, когда он думает об этом.

_(Чем-то ты к себе располагаешь)_

_(…Ты не можешь…)_

Он стоит на пороге спальни Стива. Он чувствует тяжесть сердца в груди — каменный кулак. Он так устал от усталости. Он закрывает за собой дверь, не включает свет и забирается в постель. Подушка и простыни пахнут Стивом: мылом, потом, его кожей. Баки вдыхает и вот что он помнит: как просыпается, небрежно перебросив руку Стиву через грудь, пальцы прижаты к впадинам между рёбрами. Летнюю жару, зимний мороз, одеяла, которых всегда меньше, чем нужно. Пальцы ног Стива, вечно холодные, как ледышки. Баки моргает, делает вдох, думает, может ли память тела быть сильнее времени, сильнее принуждения: сильнее потери.

_(Назови мне своё имя и звание, солдат…)_

Он зарывается лицом в подушку, лежит неподвижно, едва дышит. _Я с тобой до конца,_ сказал Стив, словно это и имел в виду, словно это хоть что-то значило, словно они оба не перешли уже конечную черту, оставив всё позади. Больше ничего нет. Ничего не осталось.

Он засыпает — быстро, в одну секунду. Он засыпает и не видит снов.

Он просыпается от того, что прогибается матрас, когда кто-то на него садится. Он почти подскакивает, тянется за ножом, положенным рядом, но что-то говорит ему не двигаться, и он подчиняется, позволяя глазам медленно открыться _(бам)_ и распознать в тусклом свете раннего утра сидящую рядом с ним фигуру: голова наклонена, голые руки сжимают край матраса, костяшки пальцев заросли коркой, но всё ещё разбиты.

— Ты в моей постели, — тихо говорит Стив.

— Она не твоя.

— Пожалуй, — говорит Стив, — пожалуй, не моя.

Он не двигается. Смотрит вниз на свои ноги. На нём толстовка, капюшон опущен, волосы лежат золотыми взъерошенными прядями, словно он только что запускал в них пальцы. Его плечи наклонены внутрь, изгиб спины обессилен. Баки думает о том, чтобы протянуть руку и прикоснуться к нему, и не делает этого. Думает о том, чтобы провести ладонью по мягкому хлопку его толстовки, и не делает этого. Думает о том, чтобы закрыть глаза и снова уснуть, и не делает этого.

— Где ты был? — говорит он, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь.

Стив пожимает плечами.

— Наташи с Сэмом здесь нет, — говорит Баки, потому что, возможно, Стив ищет их и не знает, почему не может найти или почему Баки спит в его постели.

— Я знаю.

Стив не встаёт, не шевелится, не говорит что-нибудь ещё, просто сидит, уставившись в пол, а Баки не знает, что делать. Он делает единственное, в чём есть хоть какой-то смысл. Он закрывает глаза и через какое-то время засыпает.

 

 

-

 

 

Он чувствует рот Стива на своём виске, между лопатками, под горлом. Давление горячего языка, холод, который следует за ним. Он выгибает спину, сжимает пальцами пустоту, открывает глаза, и рядом никого нет, но ботинки Стива стоят на полу у тумбочки, дверь в коридор открыта, и Баки слышит, как бежит вода на кухне. Часы на тумбочке показывают 7:21 утра.

Он садится в кровати, ставит босые ступни на пол. Даёт грудной клетке расправиться, затем встаёт и идёт на кухню, не надевая футболку, не стараясь скрыть звук своих шагов, но Стив не поворачивается. Он сидит за какими-то документами, его брови нахмурены. Он не спал, Баки видит. На его плечах и спине то же самое сгорбленное изнеможение.

В этом всё ещё нет никакого смысла. Не для него. Баки не может вспомнить, был ли он вообще когда-нибудь.

— Ты останешься? — спрашивает Баки, потому что из них четверых Стив проводит здесь меньше всего времени.

Баки не знает, куда он уходит. Он думал проследить за ним. Решил, что не стоит.

Стив закрывает папку.

— Может быть, — отвечает он. — Пока что, — он впервые поднимает взгляд на Баки. Волосы падают ему на глаза, Баки не привык видеть их такими длинными. — Как спал?

Баки пытается понять, что Стив хочет от него услышать.

— Хорошо, — говорит он честно и смотрит, какое действие это оказывает на лицо Стива, на мелкие мышцы между бровей, по углам рта.

Он кладёт ладонь на стойку. Он хочет протянуть руку, коснуться Стива. Стив раньше постоянно прикасался к нему. Физическая сторона дружбы: руки друг у друга на плечах, ладони в задних карманах друг друга, вышагивать из стороны в сторону всю дорогу до дома.

Стив попытался прикоснуться к Баки в ту первую ночь, когда они с Сэмом нашли его. Он хотел положить ладонь ему на плечо, и Баки сломал его запястье. Даже не задумался. Просто увидел руку Стива, подумал: слишком близко, и разломил кость. Стив едва ли отреагировал — прижал руку к груди, его глаза остались такими же светло-голубыми, а рука Сэма дёрнулась к пистолету на бедре.

 _Прости,_ чуть не говорит Баки, но какой в этом будет смысл? Некоторые вещи просто случаются, пускают корни в твоей душе и остаются навсегда.

— Когда ты последний раз выходил на улицу? — спрашивает Стив.

— Вчера, — говорит Баки. — Мы с Сэмом ездили за продуктами.

— О, — тихо.

Стив никогда не умел лгать, но где-то научился скрывать, что думает. Или Баки просто забыл, как замечать.

— А что? — спрашивает Баки. Со Стивом иногда нужно спрашивать.

Стив мотает головой, проводит рукой по коротким волосам над шеей.

— Собирался проехаться, — говорит он и замолкает. Медлит. — Подумал, может, ты… тоже захочешь. Если тебе надоело сидеть тут взаперти. Ты не обязан соглашаться. Я просто подумал, может, ты не против.

За все последние три недели он ещё не разговаривал с ним так долго.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Баки, и Стив моргает, открывает рот; он не ждал этого. — Пойдём.

Баки одевается и возвращается на кухню, пока Стив не успел передумать — пока он не вспомнил боль сломанного запястья, пули, которые Баки оставил у него в животе, речную воду, которой он почти захлебнулся, когда Баки дал ему упасть. Стив стоит у барной стойки спиной к нему. Он кажется одновременно слишком и недостаточно большим для пространства, которое занимает: это противоречие всегда было с ним. Они не обмениваются ни словом, выходят из квартиры, запирают дверь и спускаются на лифте до первого этажа. В замкнутом пространстве дыхание Баки необычайно громкое; он слышит каждый выдох, каждый вдох и думает, слышит ли Стив тоже: эти безумные скачки эхо между его ребрами.

Любовь Стива к мотоциклам удивляет других людей. Но не Баки. Стиву всегда нравилось чувствовать адреналин в крови, скорость, как от поворота руки пробуждается мотор под тобой. Баки знает это, хотя другие — нет. Каким-то образом это придаёт ценность этому знанию; доказывает хоть немного, что человек, которого Баки почти помнит — Джеймс Барнс, родился и вырос в Бруклине, — давным-давно существовал на самом деле. Джеймс Барнс знал быстрый разрез ухмылки Стива, когда у того появлялась, как он бы сказал, отличная идея, а по мнению Баки — отличный способ отправиться на тот свет; можно подумать, он не оставался рядом, плечом к плечу, когда Стив претворял свои идеи в жизнь.

— Шлемов нет, — замечает Баки, когда Стив снимает цепь с мотоцикла.

Стив пожимает плечами.

— Сэм на стену лезть готов. Нэт говорит, я подаю юным и впечатлительным плохой пример для подражания.

— Ты, — говорит Баки. — Пример для подражания.

Разрез улыбки Стива — виноватый.

— Ну да, знаю.

— Я не…— Баки не заканчивает.

Он снова не может найти слова. Он был когда-то юным и впечатлительным. Он не мог перестать смотреть на того, кто был для него примером.

— В общем, если хочешь шлем, придётся откопать его откуда-нибудь самому, — говорит Стив. — Извини.

Баки пожимает живым плечом.

— Мне не важно.

Это так. Если он разобьётся на этом мотоцикле, что ж — туда ему и дорога, верно? Как бы это смотрелось в книгах по истории. Наёмный убийца, наводивший ужас на весь мир, встретил свою кончину, сверзившись с мотоцикла Капитана Америки.

Стив перебрасывает ногу через сиденье и поворачивает ключ. Утреннее солнце ещё совсем слабое, но оно золотит Стиву волосы, отражается от руля. У Баки гудят зубы, со своего места он чувствует вибрацию двигателя всем телом.

— За тобой? — спрашивает он, потому что…

Стив даже случайно не задел его, проходя мимо, ни разу за всё время, которое они провели в этой квартире. За все месяцы. Его так тянет прикоснуться, прижать руки к тёплой коже, но если Стив не хочет этого, Баки не будет его заставлять. Он не тот, кого оплакивал Стив. Он не тот, кто смотрел, как Стив спит, когда они были детьми, и, может быть, боялся, что Стив не проснётся, потому что опять подхватил коклюш, и на этот раз всё было плохо, очень плохо. Он не тот, кто сорвался вниз на глазах у Стива.

— Ага. Если ты не передумал. Ничего страшного. Баки…

Баки садится на мотоцикл до того, как Стив скажет что-нибудь ещё, до того, как звук его имени на языке Стива — до того, как звук имени от Стива для него на языке Стива — окончательно достигнет его слуха, бах _щёлк,_ низкий гул мотора, в груди жмёт.

Он обхватывает его за пояс руками: живой и металлической. Он чувствует запах пота, выступающего внизу шеи у Стива, ритмичные волны адреналина под его кожей. Стив горячий, плотный и настоящий перед ним, и Баки непроизвольно сжимает пальцы на его животе и заставляет себя расслабить их.

Стив странно неподвижен, только кровь течёт под его кожей, бьётся пульс на шее — быстрее, чем Баки ожидал. Стив прочищает горло.

— Готов?

Баки кивает, понимает, что Стив не может увидеть, и тихо говорит:

— Готов, парень.

— Тогда держись крепче, — говорит Стив и отталкивается ногой от бордюра.

На улицах тихо, но не пусто. Городская окраина, где они живут, куда более спокойная, чем любое место в Нью-Йорке, но и здесь есть люди, есть движение. Стив петляет между немногочисленными автомобилями, ось мотоцикла смещается на поворотах; инерция их троих: Стива, Баки, мотоцикла. Баки не спрашивает, куда они едут — ему всё равно, потому что по ушам бьёт ветер, а под пальцами у него — жёсткие мышцы живота Стива. Он старается не фокусироваться на этом — старается не думать о бессонных ночах, когда он прижимал руки к животу Стива, ко лбу, к плечам.

Они едут довольно долго. Стив увозит их всё дальше и дальше от города. Дома и постройки становятся реже, дороги — длиннее и тише, по обеим сторонам начинают появляться деревья, и скоро единственное, что Баки видит — это дорога, полосы жёлтой краски и деревья вокруг. Утро свежее и прохладное, Баки слишком легко одет для него, но это не важно; он теперь едва может замёрзнуть, а Стив перед ним горячий и живой, и когда Баки наклоняет голову, он задевает лбом его плечо — один раз, мимолётно, — и железная машина урчит под ними.

Он не думает о своих ногах, которые касаются бёдер Стива; не думает о внезапном и цепенящем всплеске адреналина за рёбрами, который ему хорошо знаком. Столько десятилетий он был оружием, которое существовало лишь затем, чтобы «Гидра» направляла его на своих жертв, и всё равно он чувствовал, как адреналин пронзал его сердце, когда он спускал курок, или разрезал ножом чьё-то горло, или выстраивал мишени идеальной линией у себя в прицеле. Он не хочет думать об этом: о том, как именно «Гидра» пыталась уничтожить в нём человека, и обо всех своих извращённых, изуродованных способах удержаться. За определённой гранью было бы лучше, думает он, просто сдаться.

Но он не мог. И не стал. И теперь, думает он, крепче обхватывая Стива за пояс и подаваясь вперёд, ближе, он будет держаться до последнего.

Мотоцикл замедляется и останавливается. Вокруг только лес, они стоят перед одиноким светофором, и Баки слышит, как перелетают птицы, как шуршат мелкие животные в подлеске, слышит далёкие звуки города и чувствует, как под руками толчками движется кровь Стива, ритм его сердца. Это последнее, что осталось от того, кем был Баки, от жизни, которая у него была, от воспоминаний, которые то ли были на самом деле, то ли нет: Стив Роджерс, вспыльчивый тощий парень из Бруклина, который когда-то так ему врезал, что у Баки лопнула губа и в ушах словно зашумел прибой, который когда-то бинтовал ему разбитые в кровь костяшки пальцев нежными руками солдата, что пытается быть медиком, который когда-то смотрел на него так, будто всё, во что он верил, было спрятано у Баки под кожей, и который теперь не смотрит на Баки вовсе.

Стив не шевелится. Свет упрямо остаётся красным, и Баки чувствует напряжение в спине Стива, озабоченность тем, как близко они сейчас друг к другу, и как давно это было в последний раз. Шея у Стива залита румянцем, хотя утренний воздух ещё не прогрелся.

Сигнал меняется. Стив не замечает и по-прежнему держит вес мотоцикла на левой ноге, а Баки не убирает руки у него с пояса.

— Зелёный, — говорит Баки, потому что не знает, что ещё сказать.

— Чёрт, — отвечает Стив, и его голос как неровный край разбитого стекла.

Мотоцикл трогается с места, и краткое затишье пропадает. Они едут дальше, постепенно заезжают обратно в городские окраины, и Стив возвращает их к дому.

Он припарковывается, и Баки отпускает его, слезает с мотоцикла. Стив глушит двигатель и тоже встаёт, смущённо проводит рукой по взлохмаченным ветром волосам.

— Я подумал, ты, возможно, будешь рад проветриться, — это всё, что он говорит.

Широкие плечи, солнечные лучи стекают вниз от его переносицы. Баки хочет дотронуться до него, но на мотоцикле у него был предлог, а теперь нет ничего.

— Да, — он не может найти слова, опять не может, опять выпускает из рук то, что хотел бы держать к себе ближе всего.

Стив смотрит на него немного беспомощно и поворачивается спиной, чтобы войти в дом. Баки может только идти за ним. Как он всегда и делал.

 

 

-

 

 

Стив на кухне — выбирает, что заказать на ужин, а Баки сидит в другой комнате, поджав ноги под себя, и внимательно осматривает листья нефритового дерева, за которым пытается ухаживать. Через входную дверь — что необычно — появляется Наташа; щёки у неё раскраснелись, в руках — магазинные пакеты.

— Привет, Стив, — она закрывает дверь ногой, — чем занят?

— Будешь тайскую еду на ужин?

— Конечно. Сэм тоже скоро вернётся. А где Баки?

Должно быть, Стив показывает жестом, потому что Наташа входит в комнату, где сидит Баки, пакеты она несёт с собой. Волосы у неё короче, чем были вчера, по-прежнему ярко-рыжие и волнистые внизу.

— Привет, — говорит она.

— Здравствуй, — Баки не поднимает взгляда от растения. Спрыскивает его водой. Когда он всё-таки смотрит в сторону Наташи, та едва заметно улыбается. — Зачем тебе пакеты? — спрашивает Баки.

— Для тебя. Купила кое-что из одежды. Тебе, наверное, уже надоели все твои две футболки и одни джинсы.

Баки смотрит вниз. У него действительно только одни джинсы. Ему не нравится ходить по магазинам за одеждой.

— Пойдём, — говорит Наташа. — Примеришь что-нибудь.

Он не может найти хорошую причину, чтобы отказаться. Наташа ведёт его в их спальню, ставит пакеты на пол и начинает выкладывать новую одежду на кровать.

— Сначала вот это, — она протягивает ему простую белую рубашку.

Он нерешительно берёт её, и на губах Наташи мелькает искренняя улыбка.

— Мне закрыть глаза? — она кладёт на них руки, украдкой смотрит на него через щёлочку между пальцами, и её улыбка становится дразнящей. — Клянусь, подглядывать не буду.

Его губы тянет в разные стороны, и он ничего не может с этим поделать.

— Думал, ты умеешь врать лучше.

Он снимает футболку через голову, бросает на пол и пытается расстегнуть пуговицы.

— О, как тут устоять, — говорит Наташа, пока Баки возится с рубашкой. — Когда ты так чертовски привлекателен.

Но на этот раз её голос другой. Баки поднимает глаза, видит, куда она смотрит, и во рту у него пересыхает. Он смотрит вниз на себя, на полосу шрамов, где металлическая рука спаяна с плечом, на остальные отметины на теле — десятилетия полевой работы расписаны на его коже. Там есть место, где его полоснули ножом, застав врасплох. Там есть место, где один из первых хозяев приказал высечь его.

— Рубашку меряй, балбес, — ласково говорит Наташа, когда видит, как у Баки замерли пальцы, и он надевает рубашку, благодарный за её тепло и ощущение, которое Наташа приносит с собой, за всю её заботу, пусть она бы и клялась на чём угодно, что ей всё равно.

Рубашка сидит идеально, что не должно, но всё же удивляет Баки; его всегда удивляет, когда люди замечают что-то помимо очевидного: металлической руки, шрамов, того, как его лицо иногда каменеет против его воли. Он застёгивает пуговицы, немного заплетаясь пальцами, и Наташа подходит помочь.

— Вот так, — говорит она. — Ты только посмотри. Считай, начало базовому гардеробу положено. Может, скоро даже соберёшь три полных комплекта.

— Конечно, — говорит Баки, — мне же во столько мест можно пойти в новой одежде.

— Нас всё время зовут на самые главные вечеринки сезона, — соглашается Наташа, и Баки не может не улыбнуться.

Она тоже редко выходит в люди.

— Закатай рукава, — говорит она.

Наташа без предупреждения тянется к его левому запястью, и он отшатывается ещё до того, как понимает, что сделал. Её рука сжимает воздух, и она, кажется, осознаёт, что произошло, потому что на какую-то долю секунды на её лице мелькает страх.

— Зачем? — спрашивает Баки.

Правой рукой он накрывает левое запястье — тёплые пальцы на холодном металле.

— Так смотрелось бы красиво, — говорит Наташа. — Ты. Ты смотрелся бы красиво.

Тишина затягивается. Оба стоят неподвижно. Баки — жалким тоном, за который сам себя ненавидит, — может сказать только:

— Давай попробуем другую.

Наташа кивает, выбирает следующую рубашку и на этот раз поворачивается спиной, когда он переодевается.

Он раздавил не одно горло этой рукой, ломал ключицы, выбивал зубы, проламывал грудины. Тяжело примирить это с Наташиным прикосновением, её искренностью и желанием помочь. Не получится, думает он; просто не получится.

— Тебе не обязательно было стараться ради меня, — говорит он.

Она оборачивается. На нём одна из выбранных ею рубашек под костюм. Наташа поднимает руки, как бы спрашивая разрешения, и, дождавшись от него кивка, разглаживает складки спереди.

— Я много чего не обязана делать, — говорит она. — Это самое приятное в решениях. Выбор.

Он не знает, что сказать. Она осторожно дотрагивается до его волос, заплетённых снизу в неопрятную косу, которая едва достаёт до плеча.

— Сэм тебя научил?

— Да. У него есть племянница.

— Я знаю, — она опускает руку и отступает назад. — И эта подходит. Меня надо взять твоим личным шоппером.

— Это будет достойное применение твоих талантов, — говорит Баки, и он потрясён тем, что Наташа на самом деле смеётся в ответ.

Она складывает одежду аккуратными стопками, чтобы убрать в комод.

— Как Стив? — спрашивает она. — Когда он вернулся?

— Прошлой ночью.

— И?

Баки теряется. Он снимает последнюю рубашку, чтобы снова надеть свою футболку.

— И?

Наташа вздыхает. Она задерживает руки над стопкой одежды, затем опускает их.

— Не важно.

— Я спал в его постели, — говорит Баки, сам не до конца понимая зачем. — Я думаю, его это расстроило.

Наташа отвечает не сразу.

— Это одна точка зрения, — она не продолжает.

Баки следит за ней. Наташу иногда тяжело разговорить. Их всех тяжело разговорить, на самом деле; это Баки узнал. Но Наташа особенно ловко переводит разговор в нужное ей русло. То, что она этого пока не сделала, означает, что она всё ещё думает о его словах: о Стиве.

— Что с ним? — спрашивает Баки, потому что он не знает, больше не может понять, но вдруг Наташа может.

Она складывает руки.

— Не знаю, — тихо говорит она. — Последнее время с ним… сложно. — Быстрая ухмылка. — Как с последним засранцем. Думаю, ему одиноко.

— Одиноко? — Баки не может собраться с мыслями. — У него есть ты и Сэм.

— Но не ты? — Наташа ловит его взгляд.

— Я не знаю, — отвечает Баки, ему неуютно. — Не думаю, что я ему нужен теперь.

Лицо Наташи смягчается.

— А в этом, — говорит она, — ты как никогда далёк от правды.

Но это правда. Не то, что Наташа думает. Баки не тот человек, с которым Стив ушёл на войну. Не тот, кто не смыкал с ним глаз всю ночь, шёпотом делясь тайнами в темноте. Он никогда не сможет снова стать тем человеком. А Стив хочет именно этого, он ищет именно того человека. Баки не может ему этого дать.

Наташа вздыхает.

— Джеймс, — произносит она негромко, поднимается на цыпочки и целует его в щёку, быстро и коротко.

Когда она отстраняется, он поднимает руку к лицу и прижимает пальцы к месту, где были её губы.

 

 

-

 

 

Вот что ему кажется, он помнит: как просыпается ночью в их убогой квартирке от звуков, с которыми Стив дрожит на своей кровати, сотрясаясь всем телом, стук его зубов — такой громкий, что Баки кажется, они вот-вот оторвутся от черепа.

Как выбирается из-под одеял, вставая босыми ногами на холодный пол. Как подходит к его кровати.

— Стив?

Пот, который выступает у него на лбу крупными каплями, скатывается по вискам в волосы. Его крепко зажмуренные глаза, белую линию рта, боль в его напряжённой челюсти, пальцы, цепляющиеся за край простыни вокруг шеи.

И как что-то сжимается в груди. Стив нередко что-то подхватывает, но иногда он подхватывает что-то. Иногда он остаётся в больнице неделями, и Баки не дают увидеться с ним, потому что он заразен, и слаб, и бредит, и ему нужен сон, и Баки хочет выбить зубы санитару, который говорит ему идти домой, но он не виноват, и никто не виноват; просто Стив болен, и Баки должен просто уйти домой.

(Он думает, скажут ли ему? Скажут ли ему, если Стив умрёт? Он сомневается. У Стива нет родственников, нет семьи, кроме Баки, но эта не та семья, которую понимают в больницах; не кровь, не право по рождению. Верность. Преданность. Такое не запишешь в документах. Не скажешь: _он нужен мне, дайте мне увидеть его, я люблю его больше всего на свете,_ потому что за это тебе разобьют лицо о мусорный бак; за это тебя прикончат.)

— Стив, ты слышишь меня? — Возьми его руку, найди его пульс: неровный, слишком слабый, быстрый и непривычный у Баки под большим пальцем.

Во рту пересыхает, и весь мир сужается до одного этого прикосновения: кожа Стива, его неровный пульс.

Стив не отвечает. Он по-прежнему дрожит всем телом. Баки прижимает ладонь к его лбу: определённо жар. Причём довольно сильный — тот самый, которого мать Стива всегда говорила Баки опасаться, когда думала, что Стив не слушает, но он слушал, конечно же. Он потом смеялся над Баки за эти разговоры, но ночью Баки лежал уставясь в потолок и вспоминал всё, что миссис Роджерс рассказала ему, раскладывал её слова по полочкам, надёжно запечатлевая в памяти.

— Стив, — зовёт Баки, и теперь ему страшно.

Ему девятнадцать, и миссис Роджерс уже умерла — они остались вдвоём в этом мире, который сжимается вокруг них, пока не выдавит весь воздух из лёгких; в мире, который сломает Стива, если сможет, если узнает как. Баки девятнадцать, и его лучший друг болен, а Баки слишком мал для жизни, которой хочет жить, и его пальцы прижаты к пульсу Стива.

— Надо довести тебя до больницы, — говорит он, поднимаясь. — Тебе надо встать, Стив, давай, я пойду с тобой.

Стив хватает Баки за запястье и тянет на себя. Его ладонь влажная и горячая, а Баки не может вдохнуть. 

— Нет.

— Ты болен, Стив, по-настоящему болен, мне…— _страшно, я не знаю, что делать, я же не могу это просто починить, я умею только разбирать вещи, я не знаю, как собрать тебя обратно…_

— Никаких больниц, — говорит Стив слабым голосом. — Я никуда не пойду, — его всё ещё трясёт. — Принеси мне своё одеяло.

Баки делает, как он сказал.

— Что, если тебе нужен врач? Что, если ты…

— Не пойду.

Баки подтыкает одеяла вокруг шеи Стива, который теперь лежит под тремя плотными слоями, так что видно только лицо. На нём нездоровый румянец, но взгляд пока ясный.

— Стив…

Баки убирает влажные волосы с его лба. Стив закрывает глаза.

— Не нужны мне врачи, — бормочет он. Он дрожит, но уже не так сильно. Лоб у него такой же горячий, как и был. — Только ты.

— Я не знаю, как помочь тебе, парень, — отвечает Баки медленно и беспомощно. — Я не могу вылечить тебя.

— Они тоже не могут, — говорит Стив и снова тянется к его руке. — Просто выгонят тебя, и я тебя не увижу и всё равно буду болеть, только без тебя, а я… я…— его голос затихает, и он снова проваливается в забытье.

Баки сжимает его ладонь, чувствует хрупкие кости его пальцев между своими, горячую липкую кожу. В глазах щиплет, и он быстро моргает, смотря как поднимается и опускается грудь Стива под одеялами.

— Хорошо, — произносит он шёпотом. Укрывает руку Стива одеялами и на мгновение обхватывает ладонями его лицо. — Хорошо, — и не смыкает глаз рядом с ним весь остаток ночи.

Ему страшно, но он как-то справляется, заглушает свой страх. Приносит стакан воды и пытается напоить Стива. Протирает ему лоб холодной влажной тряпкой. Меняет простыни, когда они пропитываются потом. Лежит рядом на тонком матрасе поверх одеял и следит за его лицом. Ему страшно, но он ещё не паникует, не до раннего утра — часов, может, четырёх, когда Стив просыпается и кричит, а Баки не может удержать его.

— Это я! — он борется с бьющимся телом Стива, пытается прижать его к кровати. — О господи, Стив, это я, господи, я здесь, Стив, я здесь, пожалуйста, перестань, пожалуйста, проснись, я здесь, Стив, я здесь.

Его несёт, он и сам это понимает, сердце стучит так быстро, словно сейчас разорвётся и извергнет в вены отравленную кровь. Стив сопротивляется, но он слишком ослаб от жара и болезни и постепенно успокаивается, а потом он начинает плакать.

— Мама, — слабо зовёт он в полусне, и у Баки весь воздух выходит из лёгких, словно кто-то проткнул их иглой.

— Я приведу её, — говорит он сдавленным от слёз голосом, и он больше не может, у него уже нет сил, он не знает, что делать. — Я приведу её к тебе, Стив, хорошо?

Стив по-прежнему плачет, лихорадка ослепляет его, выжигает изнутри. Баки берёт тряпку и кладёт ему на глаза, надеясь успокоить, но Стив лишь мотает головой и плачет по своей матери.

Баки прижимает ладони к своим глазам так сильно, как только может. Его всего трясёт, и он не может перестать. Господи. Он должен был отвести Стива в больницу. Что, если уже поздно?

— Стив, — его голос дрожит, но Стив не слышит его, только сопротивляется, пока не обессилеет, и тогда снова проваливается в беспокойный сон.

Баки несёт свою ночную стражу дальше. Смывает пот со лба Стива, согревает его как может, хотя он весь горит. Изо всех сил трёт свои глаза и молится, чтобы пришло утро; молится, чтобы спал жар; молится, чтобы взошло солнце и они оба всё ещё были живы.

Когда небо начинает светлеть, Баки соскальзывает в зыбкую дремоту. Его будит голос Стива, повторяющий его имя снова и снова — литанию, в которой нет других слов.

Баки тут же открывает глаза. Он ловит Стива за ладонь, которой тот слабо водит по одеялам.

— Эй, — говорит он охрипшим голосом. — Привет, парень.

Стив совсем измотан и сейчас выглядит даже меньше, чем Баки его когда-либо видел, но взгляд у него снова ясный, туман лихорадки рассеялся.

— Привет, — отвечает он едва слышно.

Баки сжимает его руку, не осознавая, что делает.

— Как себя чувствуешь?

Стив раздумывает немного.

— Дерьмово, — говорит он и удивлённо смотрит, когда Баки сдавленно смеётся и прячет лицо в ладонях.

— Что ты делаешь в моей постели? — спрашивает Стив после того, как Баки уже отсмеялся до икоты.

— Присматриваю за твоей тощей задницей, — говорит Баки и снова касается рукой лица Стива; не в силах удержаться.

Он плачет и не может остановиться, и он хотел бы, чтобы Стив не видел его таким, хотел бы, чтобы Стив вообще на него не смотрел.

— Тогда не бездельничай и налей мне воды, — говорит Стив. — И поспи. На вид тебя словно грузовик переехал.

— По ощущениям, так и есть, — говорит Баки и смотрит на то, как выглядит нежность на лице Стива: на мягкие линии его рта, на уголки его глаз.

 

 

-

 

 

Вечером Баки надевает одну из рубашек, которые выбрала Наташа, и она широко улыбается ему с другого конца барной стойки, за которой ест тайскую лапшу. Через пять минут после доставки появляется Сэм, валится на стул и начинает поедать всё, до чего может дотянуться, что включает и пару ложек карри из тарелки Баки.

— Эй, — говорит Баки без особых эмоций. — Возьми свою тарелку.

— Но оно же намного вкусней, если за него нужно бороться, — Сэм ухмыляется ему, прежде чем стащить ещё ложку.

Несмотря на всю жизнерадостность, которую он излучает, остаётся неловкость: Стив сгорбился над своей тарелкой, Наташа незаметно бросает на него осторожные взгляды, Баки сжимает и разжимает пальцы левой руки под стойкой, снова и снова; Сэм пытается разрядить атмосферу, хотя наверняка понимает, что не может.

В груди у Баки начинает болеть, внезапно и без предупреждения. Он отодвигает тарелку, встаёт на ноги.

— Извините, — говорит он, когда остальные поворачиваются к нему. Наташа и Сэм выглядят просто озадаченными, но Баки бросает взгляд на Стива — всего один — и понимает: как же Стиву хреново. — Устал, — говорит Баки, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь, и разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

Сэм подскакивает на ноги.

— Эй! Тебе нельзя уходить. Я как раз хотел спросить, что ты думаешь насчёт псевдонимов для команды. Это важное задание. Я бы даже сказал — критично важное.

— Сэм, — говорит Стив и не продолжает.

Наташа наклоняется над стойкой.

— Только попробуй дать мне какую-нибудь кличку, Сэм, и ты пожалеешь.

Баки стоит в дверном проёме, не зная, что ему делать. Сэм не дал ему выйти, но теперь он не знает, как снова присоединиться к остальным. Он смотрит на Стива, который не поднимает глаз от тарелки, ковыряя в ней вилкой, и не двигается с места.

Сэм ногой толкает свободный стул в его сторону.

— Давай, сержант.

Стив замирает. Баки, истерзанный, медленно садится. Стив не смотрит на него.

Наташа корчит гримасу.

— Я остановлюсь на «Джеймсе». Если ты не против.

— Пойдёт, — говорит Баки, разглядывая мраморную столешницу.

— Тебе ещё не придумал, — Сэм пристально смотрит на Наташу. Она смотрит в ответ, подняв бровь. — Как насчёт «Великолепная»?

Наташа раздумывает пару секунд.

— Банально, — решает она, — хотя и верно технически.

Сэм ослепительно улыбается ей.

— Не буду спорить, так и быть. — Он хмурится, задумавшись, но его лицо озаряется, когда он переводит взгляд на Стива. — «Капитан Великолепный»!

Баки прячет усмешку за тыльной стороной ладони. Когда он поднимает взгляд, на него смотрит Стив.

Наташа хитро улыбается. Стив отводит взгляд от Баки, будто нехотя.

— Что? — спрашивает он у неё.

Он пытается не краснеть, Баки видит, но на щеках уже выступил слабый румянец.

 _—_ Он просто идеал, — говорит Наташа дразнящим тоном, глаза у неё блестят.

Сэм начинает так хохотать, что едва не падает со стула. Все поворачиваются к нему. Когда он наконец может говорить, то произносит, давясь смехом:

_— «Идеал Великолепный»._

Стив заливается краской.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, красный до кончиков ушей, — спасибо, что не разболтала, Нэт, всегда знал, что могу на тебя положиться.

Она улыбается. Протягивает руку и кончиками пальцев отводит ему волосы назад. С явной нежностью смотрит на него и говорит:

— Сними футболку, Роджерс. Хочу увидеть, далеко ли опускается этот румянец.

Стив краснеет ещё больше, хотя уже некуда. Сэм падает лицом на стойку, его трясёт от беззвучного смеха. Баки, прижимая ладонь ко рту, широко раскрыв глаза, может только смотреть, как Наташина улыбка становится озорной, как вздрагивают плечи Сэма, как ресницы Стива порхают у него в глазницах, его взгляд опущен, а уголки губ тянутся в стороны. Он думает: _дом,_ и слышит полицейские сирены семидесятилетней давности, чувствует запах дыма и выхлопных газов. Запах простыней Стива, Наташиного шампуня с сиренью у Сэма в волосах.

— Поверь мне, — произносит Баки прежде, чем успевает понять, что он говорит, — он опускается до самого низа.

Наташа открывает рот. Сэм страдальчески хрипит и не поднимает лица от стойки. Стив выглядит так, словно упал с двадцатого этажа и воздух с силой выбило из его лёгких. Баки окатывает жаром, затем холодом, и затем он не чувствует вообще ничего.

 

 

-

 

 

Его пальцы проскальзывают за пояс брюк Стива, тёплая кожа, тазовые кости. Тонкое запястье, поворот шеи, когда Стив отводит лицо. Мыло и сигаретный дым. Свет солнца меркнет по краям мира. Стив — не большой, его бёдра между расставленных рук Баки; Стив — тот же, но совсем не тот, кого Баки знает, запах пороха в его волосах, кровь размазана по щеке, достаточно большой, чтобы на руках вынести Баки из ада и прижать к земле. Стив — те же ясные голубые глаза ловят взгляд Баки, в этой жизни и в следующей; Стив — имя Баки у него в горле, на его языке…

_Назови мне своё…_

три два пять пять семь восемь девять один только они не это хотели услышать; ему зажимают рот рукой; он выплёвывает кровь на пол, перед глазами мелькает лицо Стива, лицо матери, её разочарование: _тебя убьют, ты этого хочешь, Джеймс? Ты этого хочешь?_

_…ИМЯ И ЗВАНИЕ, СОЛДАТ, НАЗОВИ МНЕ СВОЁ ИМЯ И…_

Только ведь это было бы не так уж и плохо. Смерть отменяет всё: обещания, выдумки, ложь. Смерть — это ангел, который находит тебя в темноте и выводит из лабиринта, сматывая пальцами красную нить. Смерть — это воздаяние за жертвы, что ты принёс ради цели, в которую не верил, потому что ты здесь ради одного человека, ради только него одного, и когда твоё имя выходит из него вибрацией в пустоту твоего рта, ты думаешь: _я убью тебя вот этими руками, и на последнем издыхании ты всё равно скажешь, что это не моя вина._

Он не пошёл добровольцем. Стив ничего не говорил, но даже без слов это пропитывало всё вокруг них. Стив осаждал один призывной пункт за другим, и каждый раз ему отказывали, — в кулаках зажаты помятые бланки, тёмный взгляд, — и Баки отводил его домой и напивался с ним, а утром смотрел в потолок, пока солнечные лучи ползли вверх по стене, и он всё равно не хотел идти добровольцем. Его бы тут же взяли; разглядели бы жестокость, спрятанную за очаровательными улыбками, этой бессмысленной видимостью хороших манер, которые ничего не значат; его бы тут же взяли и сорвали с него все одежды, и остался бы только зверь, голод, от которого они все умирали и не смели заглянуть ему в глаза. Он не пошёл добровольцем, но в итоге они всё равно добрались до него, они были рады призвать человека, который не желал сражаться за свою страну, но только не дать шанс Стиву Роджерсу, потому что Стив Роджерс верит в то, что остальных заботит только на публике; такое неподдельное благородство: _это — мы защитим._

«Мне всё равно, что со мной сделают, — сказал Стив, прошептал в темноте, и Баки никогда ещё так не боялся, не знал, что можно так бояться, — могут делать со мной что хотят, я справлюсь». Потому что ему никогда не было важно, что будет с ним. Стив Роджерс стоял лицом к лицу с самой жизнью, по-страшному и беспричинно несправедливой к другим людям, и прожигал её взглядом — мышь перед раскрытой пастью тигра.

Баки не пошёл добровольцем, но не нужно быть добровольцем, чтобы поднимать винтовку, прижимать палец к спусковому крючку; реакция причин и следствий: оружие-пуля-спуск-отдача-столкновение-смерть, три два пять пять восемь девять один, какой-то солдат истекает кровью в грязи и шепчет свой личный номер, подняв глаза к пепельно-серому небу. Единственное, на что Джеймс Барнс согласился добровольно — это умереть за Стива Роджерса, и даже это ему не дали сделать. Это был его единственный достойный поступок, а ему вогнали адреналин в вены, перезапустили сердце, щёлк бах _БАМ,_ электрический пульс синапсов в его мозгу оживает заново, больно больно больно больно БОЛЬНО где Стив господи боже где Стив так не должно было случиться он жив он будет жить всегда он обязан жить я не увижу его смерть пока я жив, и рот затыкают рукой, _да вколите ему что-нибудь, пусть заткнётся, сколько можно это слушать;_ пила проходит сквозь обрубок кости на его руке, сглаживает края; металл, чернила, кровь… где Стив уроды говорите где он пока я всё здесь не разнёс…

_(Это мой выбор)_

…Я ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ УМЕРЕТЬ…

_Ты этого хочешь, Джеймс?..Ты этого хочешь, Джеймс?..Ты этого хочешь, Джеймс?.._

_Баки, ты не обязан…_

Поршень шприца опускается вниз. Тишина. Темнота наваливается, а стены расходятся в стороны, изгиб его рёбер. Он тянется к руке Стива, и Стив не может схватить его. Он падает. Он думает: _наконец,_ и всё исчезает.

 

 

-

 

 

Он просыпается. Вот она, постоянная его жизни — она не заканчивается, даже когда он этого хочет. Он просыпается. И просыпается. И просыпается. И…

 

 

-

 

 

— …Джеймс. Джеймс, вставай.

Рука Наташи у него на плече. Он моментально приходит в себя, а его спина уже прижата к стене, живая рука вскинута перед ним, другая тянется к ножу.

— Что случилось? — говорит он, потому что слышит это в её голосе; она может скрыть что угодно, но не от него, не полностью, больше нет.

— Стив только что прислал сообщение, — говорит она. Позади неё одевается Сэм, тихий и мрачный. Он получил новые крылья совсем недавно — это первые после тех, которые Баки разорвал, словно бумагу. У него пистолет на бедре, сталь за спиной — новые крылья на ремнях вокруг плеч. — Ему нужна помощь. Мы с Сэмом…

— Я с вами, — говорит Баки.

Движения в темноте. Он сжимает пальцы на рукояти ножа и думает: да, это он умеет. Никогда не хотел, знал, что будет, но теперь умеет, и, может, это наконец пригодится в чём-то, от чего его лёгкие не наполняются ядом.

— Куда он вообще отправился в одиночку? — Сэм расстроен и злится. — Ведь знает же… Сколько раз говорил ему не делать так…

— Он недалеко, — говорит Наташа.

Сэм фыркает.

— Смерти своей ищет.

_(Ты этого хочешь, Джеймс?..)_

Наташа пожимает плечами, встаёт.

— Давайте уже за ним, — говорит она, и они выходят.

 

 

-

 

 

Наташа описывает подробности, пока ведёт машину. До рассвета ещё далеко, и свет фар рассекает ночную дорогу на полосы. Сэм сидит развернувшись к окну, он злится и молчит, Баки на заднем сиденье тянется вперёд, пытаясь расслышать Наташин голос сквозь шум в ушах.

— Он нашёл отколовшуюся ячейку «Гидры», — говорит она негромко, двигатель тихо гудит, колёса шелестят по асфальту. — Её вывели из-под контроля Щ.И.Т.а ещё до того, как я слила все его секреты в интернет, и она до сих пор полностью функционирует.

— Где? — голос у Баки хриплый.

— Тут рядом. Крохотный город, полное захолустье. Колд-Ривер.

Баки знает, где это. Холодный белый свет, молния за глазами. Громко. Не надо пожалуйста _больно…_

— Это…— Он прочищает горло. — Не просто отколовшаяся ячейка.

Наташа крепче сжимает руль. Стрелка спидометра переваливает за девяносто и ползёт дальше.

— Это уже сложно не понять.

— Вот вечно он так, — внезапно вставляет Сэм. — Берёт и… срывается и никого не предупреждает…

— Он доверяет тебе, — мягко говорит Наташа.

Сэм отворачивается к окну.

— Да, — отвечает он с горечью, — только я себе не доверяю.

Наташа бросает на него быстрый взгляд и снова смотрит на дорогу.

— Мы почти на месте, — говорит она, поворачивает и бьёт по тормозам так резко, что Баки едва не вылетает через лобовое стекло.

— Нэт! — кричит Сэм и тянет к ней руку, но она выворачивает руль, и машину заносит, шины визжат, пахнет палёной резиной.

Баки не может вдохнуть, перед глазами всё плывет; инерция слишком велика, тормоза не справляются — машина срывается вниз с насыпи, в черноту леса, и врезается в деревья. Из-под капота и от шин поднимается дым.

У Наташи из носа бежит кровь, затекая на рот. Её ресницы дрожат, Сэм тянется к ней, поворачивает лицом к себе.

— Нэт, скажи что-нибудь…

Её голос слаб, но крепнет:

— Стив.

У Баки звенит в ушах, во рту вкус крови, оттого что он прокусил язык при столкновении. Неуверенными пальцами он отстёгивает ремень — холодное прикосновение металла к металлу. Сэм оглядывается на него, видит, что с ним всё в порядке, и что-то меняется в его лице, но это не совсем облегчение; Баки не может представить, что кто-то бы посмотрел на него и подумал: _слава богу._

— Я помню про Стива, помню, — говорит Сэм Наташе, — но сначала надо осмотреть тебя, Нэт, давай…

Она вдруг со злостью бьёт его по рукам.

— Я в порядке, кретин, ты думаешь, я не переживу какую-то аварию? На дороге, ты видел — там на дороге, ты видел?..

Сэм отстёгивает свой ремень и тянется к Наташиному.

— Идти можешь, сержант?

Баки кивает, но Сэм не смотрит.

— На дороге! — Наташа переходит на крик. — Да блять, чтоб вас обоих, Джеймс, на дороге — иди, иди уже!..

Баки делает, как она говорит, словно на рефлексах, слишком привычный к чужим приказам, или же всё дело в панике за её голосом, в отчаянных нотах, которые он раньше никогда там не слышал. Он пытается открыть дверь, но её безнадёжно придавило стволом дерева, он перебирается к противоположной, распахивает её, сминая густой кустарник. В лесу тихо: ни животных, ни ветра. Только тёмная зелень неподвижных крон заслоняет холодный свет звёзд. Слабо пищит сигнал открытой двери, из которой выбрался Сэм.

Дорога осталась дальше, чем Баки предполагал. Он идёт к ней, то и дело спотыкаясь, в ушах звенит, руку он держит на рукояти ножа. Он добирается до насыпи и взбирается по ней на холодный асфальт. В небе шепчет серп луны. Без света фар не разобрать — на дороге лишь тени и фигура, которую Баки не узнаёт; это её Наташа пыталась объехать.

Баки осторожно приближается. Он различает чьё-то дыхание в темноте: судорожное и болезненное, воздух втягивается сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Он наступает во что-то мокрое. Падает на колени. _Ты этого хотел, Стив? —_ думает он и переворачивает тело.

У Стива весь рот в крови, тёмно-красные разводы на зубах; это всё, что Баки может разглядеть в темноте. Боковым зрением он видит, как мигают и гаснут фары, свет фонарей, которые достают Сэм и Наташа, пробираясь к ним через заросли в подлеске: два луча света скользят сквозь тьму, цепляясь за деревья.

— Нет, — произносит Баки, даже не понимая, что он говорит, — нет, нет, нет-нет-нет…

Стив ловит его за запястье — хватка на удивление сильна. Кровь размазывается по металлу.

— Глупо, — говорит он едва слышно. — Прости.

— Что произошло? — спрашивает Баки. — Что произошло, боже, Стив, где ты ранен, где мне?..— _Где мне прижать рану, как мне добраться до твоего сердца и сжать его, чтобы вернуть к жизни, где мне остановить кровотечение?_

— В порядке, — сжатые зубы. — Просто. Ослаб. Вы можете их добить… что осталось… за мной увязалось несколько, но с ними всё… идите сейчас, пока они не пришли в себя…

— Заткнись, — говорит Баки, — заткнись, Стив, мать твою, заткнись.

У него кружится голова. Металлический запах крови, словно сталь под дождём. Он снова падает. Он думает: пожалуйста, только не так. Он трогает лицо Стива немягкими пальцами, ощупывая кость.

Наташа пошатываясь подходит к ним. Взмах яркого луча. Баки успевает увидеть бледное лицо Стива, его красные губы, кровь на земле, и он снова погружается в темноту. Затем свет фонаря возвращается.

— Господи, Стив, — говорит Наташа.

Она опускается на колени рядом с ними. Сэм молчит, только смотрит на Стива, луч его фонаря дрожит.

Наташа быстро осматривает Стива, ищет повреждения отработанными движениями рук. Баки смотрит на её руки, и он рад, что она здесь. Баки смотрит на её руки и старается не думать.

— Потерял много крови, — мрачно заключает Наташа. — Но, похоже, кровотечение замедлилось. Пулевое ранение в корпус, ничего важного не задето. Ты счастливчик, Роджерс.

— Мне говорили, — отвечает Стив.

Кровь у него на языке.

— Мы тебя отсюда вытащим, — говорит Наташа.

Она жестом зовёт Сэма, и он наклоняется, чтобы поднять Стива, но тот останавливает его.

— Нет. Вы должны закончить задание.

— Какое ещё нахрен задание, Стив? — Сэм в ярости, но Стив не слушает его.

— Мы можем покончить с ними. Вы можете. Они разбежались… Меня заметили, но я успел достать нескольких. Мы ещё можем… довести всё до конца…

— Нет, — говорит Наташа. — Стив, не сейчас.

— _Идите._ Они… Я видел, что они делали…— Долгая волна дрожи проходит по телу Стива у Баки под руками. — Просто закончите за меня. Я выживу. — Виноватая улыбка. — Улучшенное исцеление, все дела.

Сэм выглядит так, словно его сейчас стошнит. Наташа же медленно встаёт на ноги, не поднимая взгляда от своих рук, покрытых кровью Стива.

— Нэт, — зовёт Сэм слабым голосом, но она мотает головой.

— Он стабилен, — говорит она. — В достаточной степени. Он прав.

— Вы совсем уже рехнулись?!

— Ты мне нужен, — говорит Наташа. — Будешь моей поддержкой с воздуха, хорошо? Сэм?

Он смотрит на неё тяжёлым взглядом. Не говорит ни слова.

— Я доверяю тебе, — практически шепчет Наташа, и Сэм закрывает глаза.

— Боже, дай мне силы, — говорит он. — Дай мне грёбаной силы, да побольше. — Переводит взгляд на Баки. — Оставайся с ним. Мы с Нэт… мы всё сделаем.

Наташа кивает. Баки не смог бы сейчас отойти от Стива, даже если бы они его попросили, но просто кивает в ответ.

Сэм протягивает руки Наташе, и она подходит ближе. Сокол поднимается в небо, крылья с шумом рассекают воздух, заслоняют звёзды.

Затем опускается тишина, и Баки остаётся сидеть рядом со Стивом. Его голова лежит у Баки на коленях. Его кровь остывает на земле. Стив молчит, его глаза закрыты. Баки не убирает пальцы с пульса на его шее. Считает удары сердца в тишине. 32-557-891. В лаборатории Золы ему снился Стив. Когда он открыл глаза и увидел его над собой, то подумал, что всё ещё спит, что это хороший сон и что, может, на этот раз он больше не проснётся.

— Меня держали здесь, — произносит он тихо. Стив не шевелится, не отвечает. Его горячий пульс бьётся под пальцами Баки. Кровь в уголках рта, медленное движение его груди. — Колд-Ривер. Не всё время, недолго. Перед тем, как меня последний раз разбудили. Перед тем, как мне приказали убить тебя.

И Стив выдыхает: медленный долгий выдох, ясный свет звёзд, Баки склонён над ним, как разбитые стены собора.

— Я знаю.

 

 

-

 

 

У него есть сестра, Стив с ней не знаком. Родители отослали её в школу-интернат, где она была бы в большей безопасности, и после этого Баки никогда её не видел. Он помнит её такой, какая она была в их последнюю встречу: девять лет против его одиннадцати, круглые карие глаза, серьёзный рот. Он всё время придумывал, как её рассмешить, и был единственным, кому это удавалось. Он машет рукой вслед увозящему её поезду. Когда родители умерли, на него столько всего нахлынуло, что он потерялся, и от Ребекки Барнс не осталось ничего, кроме памяти, и он не спал ночами, гадая, где она живёт.

Он откладывает деньги — на подоконнике стоит несколько банок, куда он закидывает монеты; иногда он собирает их в пригоршню и думает: когда-нибудь. Одна банка — для жилья получше, другая — на лекарства для Стива, всё время опасно пустеющая, хоть он и старается исправно бросать в неё монеты, для непредвиденных расходов — но для этой он с трудом находит пополнение, и наконец — для Ребекки и на её поиски.

— Эта для чего? — спрашивает Стив, показывая на последнюю банку на подоконнике, в ней — пара долларов железом.

Баки бросает ему монету в десять центов, Стив ловит её и кладет в банку.

— Для семьи, — отвечает Баки.

Он просыпается спустя десятилетия и просыпается снова. Просматривает архивы, ищет одно имя, одно-единственное имя. На поиски уходит немало времени, но он находит её. Ребекка Джонс, урождённая Барнс. Сирота. Брат: Джеймс Бьюкенен, пропал без вести в бою. Каким-то образом её разыскали и вручили письмо о его вероятной, но не подтверждённой смерти. Она умерла в семьдесят первом. Рак мозга.

В семьдесят первом Баки проснулся и убил четверых людей, одного за другим, всех — пулей в лоб, и затем его погрузили в сон на следующие три года. Он не знал. Но ведь должен был почувствовать? Должен был почувствовать, когда она умерла?

Он этого не чувствует. Он позволяет положить капу между его зубами, позволяет льду заморозить его, позволяет миру проноситься мимо и неподвижно стоит в самом его центре, несёт смерть вытянутой левой рукой, но не даёт коснуться себя.

 

 

-

 

 

Завывания. Боль. Кто-то кричит и кричит. Это точно не он; это не его голос — резкий и надломленный, словно по скрипке водят перебитым смычком. Заткнись, думает он, пусть он заткнётся, что он, блять, делает, заткнись, боже, _заткнись…_

Кто-то пихает тряпку в его раскрытый рот. Он затыкается.

Конвульсии. Левая рука болит, пульсирует от плеча до ладони, каждый палец — спираль адской боли. Его рука болит до самой кости. Он не смотрит на неё, потому что знает: её больше нет. Он запрокидывает голову, обнажая уязвимое горло; даже сейчас он знает, как проще всего убить человека, как будет удобнее всего с ножом. Его не нужно на это программировать.

Им не сломить его. Он злорадно держится за это, улыбаясь окровавленным ртом; им не сломить его, но они стараются. Он держится изо всех сил: как тисками цепляется за самого себя — Джеймса Барнса, Баки, простого парня из Бруклина, призванного на войну, которая была ему не по зубам. 32-557-891. Он слышит, как Стив зовёт его по имени. Он слышит, как Стив зовёт его по имени, и он держится.

Им не сломить его, потому что у него всё ещё кровь на коленях, костяшки пальцев разбиты, он держит дверь открытой для Стива и бросается за ним, захлёбываясь от смеха, пока они убегают от детей, которые пытались затолкнуть Стива лицом в мусорный бак и сложились пополам от боли, когда Баки подкрался сзади и пнул их между ног. Им не сломить его, потому что он всё ещё сидит всю ночь склонившись над кроватью Стива, пока того трясёт от лихорадки. Им не сломить его, потому что он все ещё снимет из своей винтовки любого, кто слишком близко подберётся к красно-бело-синему щиту. Им не сломить его, потому что он всё ещё идёт за бестолковым пареньком из Бруклина, — доброе сердце, голубые глаза, самый красивый рот из всех, — который смеётся над его дурацкими шутками и прижимается холодными ступнями к его лодыжкам, когда они спят, и только сдержанно улыбается, когда Баки крадёт пачку сигарет и прижимается к стене, втягивает дым, держит свои чувства за зубами. Им не сломить его, потому что у них нет Стива; он где-то там, сражается, и не важно, придёт он за Баки или нет — (от мысли что-то коротит в голове, скручивает его; Стив всегда приходит за ним, но он ещё никогда не был так далеко; он не хочет, чтобы Стив приходил сюда, не хочет, чтобы Стив видел всё это, ради бога, нет, пожалуйста, пусть у тебя всё будет хорошо, Стив, просто живи) — Стив жив, и этого достаточно; больше Баки ничего не нужно.

Его держат в одиночной камере бог знает сколько. Может, несколько дней. Он не может сказать. Тени ползут по стене. И затем кто-то открывает дверь. Выдёргивает кляп из его рта. Бросает на пол перед ним газету.

Человек выплёвывает одно слово:

— Читай, — и ждёт.

КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА, гласит заголовок, высокие чёрные буквы кричат ему свою правду, ПРОПАЛ БЕЗ ВЕСТИ В СЕВЕРНОЙ АТЛАНТИКЕ. ТЫСЯЧИ СПАСЕНЫ.

И ниже: НЕВОСПОЛНИМАЯ УТРАТА. НАЦИЯ СКОРБИТ ПО ЛЮБИМОМУ ГЕРОЮ.

— Нет, — говорит Баки, голос хрипит, горло дерёт от жажды. Он обезвожен, истощён; всё тело болит, он едва может дышать, и всё же глаза разом наполняются слезами — горячими, страшными. — Нет, нет, ты тварь, этого не может быть, ты ёбаный… ты всё подделал, этого не может быть, не может, блять, такого быть…

Его трясёт. Им не нужно связывать ему руки, потому что у него только одна, прижатая к груди, бесполезная, но его приковали к стене за лодыжки; он резко поднимается на ноги и едва не падает, когда цепи тянут его назад, дёргают вниз.

— ТВАРИ! — его крики пропитаны невыносимой болью от того, что он не справился, нет, пожалуйста, только не Стив, я готов на всё я готов на что угодно я бы умер за него пожалуйста лучше бы я _умер…_

_(Ты этого хочешь, Джеймс?)_

— Всё из-за вас! — кричит он, борясь с тюремщиком, который прижимает его к полу, а комната заполняется топотом сапог. Кто-то достаёт шприц, в слабом освещении блестит металл. — Ему бы никогда не пришлось, это вы его вынудили, не могли просто оставить его в покое!

Он не может дышать, давится воздухом. НАЦИЯ СКОРБИТ, и ни слова о тех, кто на самом деле любил его, о Пегги, о Коммандос. Ни о ком, кто смотрел на Стива Роджерса и видел его настоящего, яркое солнце. Баки впивается себе в лицо ногтями одной руки, рвёт на себе волосы. Он был самым лучшим, лучше их всех, лучше Баки, который пытался умереть за него, но его вырвали из хватки смерти, вернули ради чего, да ни ради чего, он даже не увидел, как Стив врезался во льды Атлантики и перестал дышать, последний удар его сердца, бах щёлк _бам бам БАМ_  — он здесь, а Стив не здесь, и ему больше не за что держаться, потому что всё, за что он держался, покоится мёртвым под ледяной океанской водой…

— Он не мог умереть, не мог, не мог он _блять не мог вы лживые сучьи твари…_

— Какой мудак вытащил кляп? — говорит кто-то. — Он там, вашу мать, для красоты был что ли?

Стив Роджерс мёртв, но он не мог умереть; он не мог умереть, потому что Баки бы это почувствовал, он знает всем сердцем, знает, что почувствовал бы это, словно смертельную рану в животе, видел бы, как кровь вытекает сквозь прижатые пальцы, в этой жизни и в следующей — знал бы, ни секунды не сомневаясь, что Стива больше нет и не осталось ничего. Стив не мог умереть, потому что Баки почувствовал бы, что он умер.

— Я бы почувствовал, — говорит он, и его голос окончательно сорван, уничтожен одиночеством и борьбой. Кто-то наступает на его правую руку, прижимает к полу. Он позволяет им, все силы сопротивляться разом покидают его. Он неподвижно лежит под армейским сапогом, под прикосновениями рук на шее и сгибе локтя, где теперь всё в порезах и следах от инъекций; они не были осторожны. — Я бы почувствовал, — говорит он, слёзы стекают по вискам в волосы, но в эту самую минуту — он чувствует: Стива нет, и больше не за что держаться.

 

 

-

 

 

Наташа с Сэмом возвращаются на рассвете, они идут по пустой дороге в тишине. Баки сидит наклонившись над Стивом, держит его лицо в своих ладонях, его глаза закрыты. Кровотечение остановилось, Стив дышит ровно: он не спит, скорее дрейфует на кромке забытья. С ним всё будет хорошо  — Баки знает, но даже это знание не может прогнать страх из его груди, он застрял там между рёбрами, словно нож.

Шаги. Стив открывает глаза и смотрит затуманенным взглядом.

— Всех достали? — спрашивает он.

Сэм выглядит мрачным и уставшим. Наташа измазана грязью и пеплом.

— Да, — отвечает Сэм. — Мы их достали.

Наташа говорит:

— Поехали домой.

 

 

-

 

 

 _Баки?_ _—_ говорит человек на мосту и смотрит на Зимнего Солдата: большие глаза, розовый рот.

Мелькает заголовок: КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА ПРОПАЛ БЕЗ ВЕСТИ В СЕВЕРНОЙ АТЛАНТИКЕ.

Перезагрузка. Щёлк _врр_ бум. Это не задание.

Готовность сражаться исчезает из глаз человека, из его выправки. Его руки опускаются, пустые, неподвижные. Он не отводит глаз — голубых, как…

_(ледяная океанская вода, которая выбивает воздух из его лёгких)_

_…Ты мой друг…_

Но (Стив Роджерс?) мёртв. Пропал, мёртв, остался только зимний холод — в костях, в металле руки, в тёмных кругах под глазами, мёртв, и это не задание, задание превыше всего, задание — ВСЁ. Он — задание. Он — ничего более.

Человек на мосту падает вниз, как любой другой. Сила притяжения, неотвратимость времени. Оно замедляется и скачет, но всегда идёт вперёд, вперёд, дальше. Он падает, и огонь на воде не гаснет, горит неукротимо. Он падает, и Зимний Солдат смотрит на него и думает — внезапно, раскалённой вспышкой, словно на мыслях выжгли клеймо: _я не почувствовал, что он умер._

 

 

-

 

 

Следующие несколько дней Стив спит, прикованный к постели. Наташа, Сэм и Баки молча сменяют друг друга на посту у его кровати. Когда Стив просыпается, он пытается выгнать их из комнаты, и иногда они уходят; в основном они остаются. Наташа держит его за руку и мурлычет себе под нос песню, которую Баки не узнаёт — не то чтобы это многое значило, — мелодия красивая. Сэм читает тихим голосом. Баки сидит на стуле рядом с кроватью, будто прикованный к нему, поджав под себя ноги, и не может протянуть руку, дотронуться, прикоснуться к коже. Он помнит, как спал без снов в постели Стива. Он помнит, как просыпался в их бруклинской квартирке, звуки, с которыми Стив, всегда встающий очень рано, что-то делает на тесной кухне. Он помнит как ему в рот, за зубы, заталкивали молнию, помнит бессилие, лёд на оголённом нерве до тех пор, пока он не закроет глаза и не сможет ничего вспомнить.

Когда у тебя отняли всё, как понять, что настоящее, а что нет? Как определить, какие воспоминания произошли на самом деле, а какие нет, что тебе снилось, но к чему ты никогда не прикасался наяву?

Это нечестно, думает он с детской обидой. Но миру плевать на честность. Миру плевать на справедливость, на правосудие, на любовь и на дружбу. Течение мира, его повороты истории, тянутся далеко, и заботит их только движение вперёд: один шаг, ползи дальше, стряхни грязь с колен и ладоней.

Стив раздет по пояс, рана на животе замотана бинтами. У него гладкая кожа, на которой почти нет шрамов, кроме старых отверстий от пуль: одно два три четыре. Белые мягкие края и уплотнения в центре. Баки помнит, как держал пистолет, который оставил эти раны. Он помнит выстрелы: один, два, ещё и ещё. Стива, который с трудом держится на ногах, кровь, которая стекает по его пальцам, он всё равно борется, потому что Стив никогда не сдаётся; отчаянный мальчишка из Бруклина с горящим взглядом, от и до, не остановится, даже получив пулю промеж зубов. Баки помнит, как думал: _этого засранца так просто не убьёшь,_ а его мозг пытался понять _но я знал его?_ снова и снова, но я знал его, но я знал его, но я знал…

Баки покрыт шрамами, разорван, сшит заново, весь в рубцах и заплатках. У Стива тоже есть отметины, воронки от ударов, но они ничто по сравнению с теми, которые оставил Баки. И не становится легче от мыслей, что он мог выстрелить ему в голову и не стал. Не становится легче от мыслей, что он почти контролировал себя, но всё равно выпустил пули, которые прорезали отверстия у Стива в животе. Ни капли не легче.

Баки наклоняется, прижимается лбом к матрасу. Сердце у него колотится, колотится, голова — болит. Он тянется дрожащими пальцами и цепляется за край одеяла. Просто держится — тихий, зыбкий миг.

 _Прости,_ хочет он сказать, когда его переполняет этим до краёв. _Прости, что всё ещё жив и не тот, кого ты хотел вернуть. Мне жаль. Я не смог заставить их убить меня, но я пытался так долго, сколько мог._

 

-

 

 

Когда Баки находит силы оставить Стива, на кухне он сталкивается с Наташей. Она пьёт чай из кружки, вокруг её лица тонкими завитками поднимается пар, нос и щёки у неё порозовели от тепла. Когда Баки входит, она наливает вторую кружку и ставит её напротив себя. Он обхватывает ладонями тёплый фарфор, садится на стул и старается не думать слишком много, слишком о многом.

Наташа долгое время ничего не говорит. Она выглядит уставшей, короткие волосы растрёпаны. Она медленно закрывает и открывает глаза, вздыхает.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает она.

— Я? — Баки смотрит на неё, моргает, подносит кружку ко рту.

Ромашка. Без сахара, без молока. Как они с Наташей любят.

— Да, ты, — мягко отвечает Наташа. — Балда.

Баки задумывается. Смотрит вниз на свой чай, на его тёплый золотисто-коричневый цвет, жар от него просачивается по костям ладоней и согревает всё тело.

— Я, — он медлит, не понимая, почему она спрашивает его, почему о нём, если в соседней комнате лежит Стив с дырами от пуль в животе, — держусь.

На её лице появляется нежность.

— Как и все мы.

— Было бы лучше, — говорит Баки внезапно, потому что он думал об этом и больше не может держать это в себе, — не будь меня здесь. Всем вам. Безопасней.

Наташа отпивает чай.

— Безопасней, соглашусь. Но лучше? Это вряд ли.

Он смотрит вниз, на столешницу, не в силах встретиться взглядом с Наташей.

— Мне здесь не место.

Она опускает кружку так резко, что могла бы разбить её, если бы хотела.

— Не говори так, — в её голосе звучит злость, — если тебе здесь не место, то и мне здесь не место. И если так, то и Сэму со Стивом тоже. Мы не чужие здесь, Джеймс. Нам здесь всем есть место.

— Я не это имел в виду, — говорит Баки, — и ты это знаешь.

— Не это? — её глаза блестят, рот сомкнут серьёзной линией. — Мы любим тебя. Даже не смей указывать нам, как относиться к тебе. Это наши чувства, и я сама решу, кому отдавать свои. — Она улыбается немного зловеще. — Хочет он этого или нет.

— Я вас не заслуживаю, — тихо говорит Баки.

— Да не насрать ли? Никто никого не заслуживает. Миру плевать на заслуги, а мне плевать на мир. — Она протягивает руку ладонью вверх, её голос смягчается: — Оставайся. Ты нам нужен. И Стиву тоже, веришь ты мне или нет.

Баки смотрит на её руку: изящные пальцы, линии на ладони. Вытянутая, безоружная; открытый жест, переполняющий своей простотой. Он сглатывает. Ставит кружку. Осторожно протягивает руку через пространство между ними и сплетает свои пальцы с Наташиными, смотрит, как её улыбка становится шире, а большой палец поглаживает его ладонь.

 

 

-

 

 

Позже домой возвращается Сэм, в руках у него пакеты с продуктами и упаковки с медикаментами; Баки по-прежнему сидит за стойкой и смотрит в свою пустую кружку.

— Привет, — говорит Сэм. — Как он?

— Хорошо, — отвечает Баки. Смотрит на пакеты, которые держит Сэм. — Ты ездил в магазин без меня.

— Ага, извини, — Сэм ногой открывает дверцу кухонного шкафа и начинает закидывать туда продукты как попало. Стив обычно наводит после него порядок. Баки чувствует боль в груди. — Ты спал. Головой в руках у Стива и всё такое. Я не хотел тебя будить.

Баки не помнит, чтобы засыпал рядом со Стивом, но полагает, что как-то это произошло. Ему это непривычно: непринуждённое дружелюбие в голосе Сэма, забота, которую невозможно не заметить в его словах: _Ты спал. Я не хотел тебя будить._ Словно ему важно, что Баки спит. Что Баки не видит снов.

Он смотрит, как Сэм заканчивает с продуктами, выкладывает бинты и прочие медикаменты на стойку и начинает аккуратно их разбирать. Их жизнь полна опасностей. Но когда они вместе, всё не так плохо.

— Спасибо, — говорит Баки после долгого молчания.

Сэм поднимает растерянный взгляд. Тёплые карие глаза, изгиб его рта.

— За что?

Баки облизывает губы. Ему тяжело думать.

— Что не всё равно, — тихо произносит он.

Сэм выглядит озадаченным, но отвечает с теплотой:

— Всегда пожалуйста, сержант. Для тебя — что угодно.

 

 

-

 

 

Раны Стива затягиваются быстро, через пару дней он может подняться с кровати, через неделю он уже почти полностью здоров. Он снова ведёт себя, как и раньше: несколько дней проводит в квартире, потом пропадает на несколько дней больше. Наташа с Сэмом остаются рядом, и Баки понимает: они хотят, чтобы он поговорил со Стивом. Он по-прежнему не знает, что сказать. Это было так давно — время до «Гидры», до призыва, до войны. Он остался с осколками своей жизни, обрывками воспоминаний, сшитыми вместе кое-как, и он видит тайны, которые хранил уже тогда, ложь, которую говорил, правду, которую прятал в промежутках между рёбрами. Он не может понять, где во всём этом смысл, но начинает понимать; как сломанные ключицы, носы и всё остальное срастается заново, если дать ему время.

В квартире он один, по окнам бежит вода; тёплый весенний дождь над ночным городом смывает всё старое, оставляя после себя молодую зелень. Издалека приходят раскаты грома, словно само движение земной коры обрело голос. Баки ждёт, когда Стив вернётся домой, и слушает, как дождь стучит по стеклу.

Щёлкает замок, открывается входная дверь, закрывается, снова щелчок. Шаги до кухни. Капли воды разбиваются об пол. Стив снимает куртку, вешает на спинку стула, тихо проходит в соседнюю комнату, где Баки сидит и смотрит на свои руки.

— Баки, — Стив удивлён, колеблется. — Я не знал, что ты здесь.

— Я хотел поговорить с тобой.

Стив сглатывает. Мелькает его язык, облизывая уголок рта.

— Хорошо, — говорит Стив и садится, ну конечно. Конечно же.

— Я…— Баки медлит. — Вспоминаю. Отрывки. Не всё. Какая-то мешанина. Никак не сложится.

Стив кивает.

— Дай себе время…

Баки останавливает его взмахом руки.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Я не это хотел… Слушай, — в его голосе появляется отчаяние, он не знает, как донести то, что ему хочется. — Ты ведь не соврал бы мне? Насчёт… нас. Ты бы сказал мне правду?

— Конечно, Баки, — Стив выглядит, словно загнанный в угол зверь.

Баки никогда не чувствовал себя настолько далёким от него, даже когда они стояли на противоположных концах моста, смотрели друг другу в глаза и не узнавали человека перед собой.

Сердце Баки колотится, словно барабанная дробь, так громко, что, наверное, даже соседи за стеной могут услышать.

— Ты избегаешь меня, — его голос дрожит. — Ты не… Сэм и Наташа остаются. Ты всегда уходишь.

Кадык прокатывается по горлу Стива — до впадины между ключицами.

— Я не хотел… давить на тебя, — говорит он, не встречаясь с Баки взглядом. — Если бы ты захотел быть рядом, я… Я хотел, чтобы это был твой выбор. Я хотел, чтобы ты мог снова узнать меня, но как ты сам этого захочешь.

Баки практически смеётся — полупаническим дрожащим смехом.

— Какой же ты придурок, — говорит он и наслаждается тем, как округляются от потрясения глаза Стива. — Ты… поверить не могу… после всего…— он замолкает.

Думает о Стиве, думает об утратах, думает о войне, думает о том, как всё меняется и как остаётся прежним; о постоянных с переменными внутри. Он всегда тянется к Стиву и никогда не дотягивается. Он всегда падает, и Стив всегда вынужден смотреть.

— Скажи мне, — говорит он уже со всей серьёзностью. — Скажи мне, правда ли это хоть на сколько-нибудь. Мы с тобой…— но он не может договорить. Слова подводят его. Он подаётся к Стиву, пытается быть ближе и не достаёт до него, между ними бескрайняя вечность, как между звёздами. — Скажи мне правду, Стив, — говорит он; имя Стива как молитва на его губах.

И затем он обхватывает лицо Стива ладонями, смотрит ему в глаза, наклоняется и целует прямо в открытый рот.

 

 

-

 

 

Вот что Баки помнит.

Стива — закутанного в куртку Баки, слишком большую для него, рукава свисают с локтей, его лицо раскраснелось от холода, и они идут вдвоём под снегопадом, плечо Стива задевает его за бок. Баки держит руки глубоко в карманах, его дыхание выходит короткими белыми всплесками. _Замёрзнешь ведь,_ говорит Стив. _Эй,_ отвечает Баки. _Я в норме. Холод меня не берёт. Просто не залей мне куртку соплями._

Стива — свет в темноте, единственное, что Баки может разглядеть, свою путеводную звезду. Они в аду, и в аду холодно, снег заваливается за отвороты их армейских сапог, Стив больше не в куртке Баки, больше не страдает от мороза. Баки еле движется, застывает, как патока на холоде. Одна нога за другой, он идёт за Стивом через поля сражений, через вражеские линии обороны, через десятилетия.

Стива — когда Баки падает, и ладонь Стива хватается за воздух, за пустоту; стёртые звуки из его раскрытого рта, которые ветер уносит прежде, чем Баки сможет их услышать. Стив уменьшается, отворачивается к поезду, прячет лицо, продолжает уменьшаться до тех пор, пока совсем не исчезает.

Стива — изгиб его спины под своими руками; его пальцы скользят Баки по лицу, по линии челюсти, по шее за ушами.

Стива — свернувшегося под боком, глаза закрыты, двигаются под веками. Линию его рта, когда он спит. Баки обхватывает его рукой и тянет к себе, прячет лицо в мягких волосах, вдыхает их запах.

Вот что он помнит. Вот что ему кажется — настоящее.

 

 

-

 

 

Стив вскидывается, кладёт руки ему на плечи, чтобы оттолкнуть или прижать к себе — Баки не знает, потому что затем Стив замирает. И отвечает на поцелуй. Медленно, сладко, затем отчаянно, и его пальцы впиваются Баки в плечи, кожу, кости и металл, и Баки тянет его на себя, согревается теплом его рук, его кожи, держится за него так крепко, как только может, потому что не в силах отпустить.

Стив разрывает поцелуй. Баки всё ещё держит его лицо в своих руках, смотрит сверху вниз, впитывая его, все мельчайшие детали, всё, что он забыл за десятилетия во льду, за эту долгую безлунную ночь. Стив не дрожит, но по его телу будто ходит волна, поднимаясь до самых глаз.

— Я не думал, — начинает Стив и останавливается. Проводит большим пальцем по челюсти Баки, прижимает к его нижней губе и убирает. — Я не думал, что ты помнишь.

— Я не думал, что это было на самом деле, — говорит Баки, но теперь — думает; теперь — знает.

Он умрёт за Стива тысячу раз и тысячу раз вернётся ради него из мёртвых.

— Я скучал по тебе, — Стив прикасается к его волосам, отводит пряди от глаз. — И не мог остановиться, словно… словно уже ничто не будет прежним. Словно я ушёл на войну и не смог вернуться. Словно я так и не вернулся домой.

— Тогда возвращайся, — говорит Баки, и Стив открывает рот; он вдыхает. — Вернись домой, Стив.

_Веди меня домой._

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
